Until the bitter end
by Maoruwa
Summary: [UA] Eren est un lycéen comme les autres bien qu'il soit orphelin. Il sera témoin du meurtre d'un de ses camarades et le tueur lui posera un ultimatum. Le suivre ou mourir. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que ce choix l'amènera à trouver des réponses sur ses origines. Et il sera bien déterminé à les trouver.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, alors comme c'est ma première fic, les chapitres ne seront pas forcément hyper longs... Donc n'hésitez pas à m'écrire des reviews ^^

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont d'Hajime Isayama. Les petites modifications, comme leur nom, sont faite exprès mais seront vite corrigées. C'est pour le scénario. Toute ressemblance avec quoi que ce soit (pour ne pas faire de liste à rallonge x) ) est purement fortuite.

* * *

Le garçon attendait, tapi dans l'ombre. Il attendait que la femme arrive. Il vit sa silhouette se dessiner par terre, approcher. Il se ramassa sur lui même et bondit, en criant, bras tendus vers sa victime. Il jouait avec sa mère dont les longs cheveux bruns sentaient si bons, étaient si soyeux, si brillants. Elle lui adressa un sourire doux, et fit semblant d'avoir eu la peur de sa vie. Bien que le garçon s'en aperçoive, il fit comme si de rien n'était et criait victoire. Elle le prit alors dans ses bras et lui fit un de ces regards dont elle seule a le secret, attendrissants et aimants. Il aimait se noyer dedans. Leur jeu préféré était cache-cache, auquel ils jouaient en ce moment. Il devait se cacher, et lorsqu'elle le repérait, il courait le plus loin possible. Hélas, sa mère était trop rapide, elle le rattrapait, le soulevait du sol et le reposait plus loin pour le chatouiller. Mais il devenait de plus en plus bon, et s'amusait parfois à surprendre sa mère lorsqu'elle passait à coté de lui durant ses recherches. De temps en temps, il rendait son père complice de ses combines, bien qu'il ne s'entende moins bien avec lui.

Ce dernier avait un air strict et ses petites lunettes rondes n'arrangeaient pas le tout. Et surtout, il n'était que très peu présent à la maison. Il lui racontait parfois que sa mère était comme lui autrefois, jusqu'à ce qu'il naisse et qu'elle décide qu'elle consacrerait sa vie à leur enfant.

Malgré cet aléa, la petite famille vivait dans une petite maison de campagne, dans un petit village de montagne. L'enfant avait donc la place de s'épanouir et il en profitait bien pour ses jeux avec sa mère. Et c'est justement pendant un de ces moments intimes qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux, qu'un soir, ils entendirent un gros bruit. Un homme cria, le petit garçon devinait la voix de son père. Intrigué, le garçon suivit les pas de sa mère qui s'était précipitée pour connaître la cause de toute cette agitation.

Son père se disputait avec un inconnu, l'enfant n'entendit pas ce que les deux adultes se disaient car sa mère lui bouchait les oreilles et tentait vainement de chasser l'enfant du lieu de la confrontation. C'est alors qu'il vit un éclair argenté sortir de la manche du visiteur. Mais il n'en vit pas plus car une main vint lui obstruer sa vision. Mais il sentit une odeur lui parvenir au narine. Il ne reconnut pas cette odeur de suite. Il su rapidement d'où il connaissait cette odeur. C'était la même qu'il avait senti lorsqu'il s'était blessé un jour. Il courait autour de la maison et il avait chuté contre un rocher. L'enfant avait saigné abondamment de la tête, l'odeur du sang lui avait fait tourner la tête.

Il voulait vérifier. Il devait vérifier. Il pût facilement se défaire de l'étreinte de sa mère car celle-ci regardait le corps de son mari, égorgé en un seul coup, baignant dans son sang. En voyant ce spectacle, le petit se figea. La scène lui paraissait sortir d'un cauchemar. Un voix forte et lointaine à la fois le sorti de sa transe.

« **GRISHA** ! »

C'était sa mère, elle était folle de chagrin et de rage. L'inconnu choisit ce moment pour lever la tête et remarquer leur présence. Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger que sa mère était sur l'intrus, l'agressant avec une lame, dont l'origine échappa au petit. L'homme eu tout juste le temps d'esquiver le coup qui lui aurait été fatal. Il n'eut qu'une blessure au buste. L'étranger jura et para de sa lame le deuxième coup asséner par la furie. Il fut impressionné de la vitalité de la veuve, mais ce n'était pas assez et cette dernière le savait car, alors qu'elle perdait du terrain, elle lui criait de courir de se sauver, de se cacher, comme lorsqu'ils jouaient tous les deux. L'enfant tourna les talons en courant et se cacha au premier endroit auquel il pensait:la penderie de sa mère. Au moment où il commençait à se cacher derrière les vêtements, ils entendit :

« Pas dans la penderie ! Dehors, comme dans la journée ! Et ne reviens pas avant le jour ! Attend que les villageois viennent à ta rencontre ! **EREN** ! » Son cri finit en un gargouillis étrange et ragoûtant. Il ne sait pas comment, mais le garçon avait devinait que sa mère avait poussé son dernier cri, et qu'elle voulait que celui-ci lui soit adressé, à lui, son fils. Son cœur se serra, se broya, mais il parvint à sortir par la fenêtre de la chambre de ses parents. Il couru jusque dans la forêt. Il savait que l'obscurité allait jouer en sa faveur. Il entendit une voix au loin annonçant qu'il s'était échappé. Ce fut un autre coup dur pour l'enfant. Il comprit que jamais aucun villageois ne viendrait, qu'il était seul contre tout un groupe, et qu'il était certainement trop jeune et chétif pour s'en sortir seul.

Ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité et les voix ne l'atteignait plus. Alors il marcha, pour économiser son pauvre petit souffle d'enfant. Il le savait, semer les agresseurs qui ont tués ses parents sera dur. Il réussit à marcher pendant une heure et demi, avant de s'écrouler, essoufflé. La fatigue le ramena à la réalité. Il se mordit pour ne pas crier mais les larmes coulèrent toutes seules, intarissables, lui brouillant le peu de vue qu'il avait. Alors qu'il pleurait silencieusement, il entendit des voix, lointaines. Eren se remit difficilement sur ses jambes et se mit à courir, l'adrénaline remontant en flèche. Il se rappela soudainement qu'il devait se cacher. Il repéra un bosquet qu'il connaissait bien, il savait que dedans il y avait la place pour deux enfants, il y avait déjà joué avec un ami. Il se faufila donc dedans et mit la main sur sa bouche pour dissimuler le bruit de sa respiration. Il attendit 5 minutes, 10 minutes. Les voix étaient passées à côté et s'éloignaient toujours plus. Il décida d'attendre le jour ici.

Le temps lui parut durer une éternité. Alors qu'il allait s'endormir, l'entrée du bosquet bruissa. Une branche craqua. Un petit juron s'échappa. Un souffle. Une main. Le garçon sorti immédiatement de l'autre côté. Mais il avait oublié le ravin. Il était coincé. Il saisi la branche à ses pieds. Il voulait être comme sa mère. Il voulait se défendre comme elle. Mais lui allait gagner. Il voulait gagner. Il devait gagner. Il voulait vivre. Une silhouette se détacha du bosquet. Eren vit mal la personne, mais il recula instinctivement en entendant le bruit d'une lame sortant d'un étui. Un couteau. Son adversaire avait un couteau et lui un pauvre bout de bois. Il recula. Encore. L'autre avança. Encore un pas en arrière. Et, alors que le visage de son agresseur allait être révélé par les faibles rayons de lune, Eren fit le pas en trop. Il tombait dans le ravin.

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux et me réveillais en sursaut.


	2. Ce moment où tout bascule

**Bonjour,**

**premièrement, merci de me lire, quand on constate que les gens viennent voir ce que vous faites, ça mets la larme à l'oeil et vous motive. Encore plus quand il y a des follows ou des reviews ! Alors je tiens à les remercier, elles ne sont que deux, mais j'ai eu un coup de motivation à chaque fois. Alors merci à Audrey Takarai et Hinanoyuki. **

**Sujet important : mon rythme de publication. Alors, je vais vous dire franchement, je vais essayer de m'en tenir à un chapitre par semaine. Comme j'ai déjà une idée assez grossière de mon intrigue, je n'ai pas trop à me débattre avec ça. Reste juste à la formuler et la rendre intéressante pour vous :3 **

**Autre sujet pour les fans de lemon qui se sont dit "m, va il y avoir du lemon dans l'air" xD ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'ils se sautent dessus ok ? Même si oui, l'Ereri sera là, j'essaierai de le faire réaliste et donc progressif. Enfin vous verrez, je sais moi-même pas trop comment est-ce que je vais m'y prendre xD**

**Voilà voilà, pardon pour mon petit pavé (qui vous embête avant de lire omg), en espérant que vous me laisserez une petite review ^^**

* * *

Je me réveillais en sursaut. J'étais assis dans mon lit. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Encore ce rêve. Il devenait de plus en plus récurrent. Je n'arrêtais pas de méditer dessus. Parfois je me surprenais à en croire le contenu. Mais l'habitat dont je me souvenais est si rudimentaire. Ce genre d'habitat ne se faisait plus à cette époque, même dans les campagnes. J'avais bien essayé d'en parler à mes amis plusieurs fois, mais aucun ne me prenait au sérieux. J'étais un peu désemparé. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'aller me coucher avec la crainte de revivre ça, que cela me soit lié ou pas. Et j'espérais de tout cœur que ce ne soit pas le cas... C'est sûr ces belles pensées qu'une voix m'interpella :

« Eren ! Lève toi ou tu seras en retard en cours ! »

Je m'étirais longuement, essayant de chasser ses idées noires... Si je commençais la journée comme ça, je donnais pas cher de la fin. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le réveil. 7h. J'avais encore le temps, je ne commençais qu'à 9h aujourd'hui. Je me recouchais, refoulant ce qui me tracassait depuis mon réveil. Ce n'est pas un pauvre cauchemar, bien que terrifiant, qui allait gâcher mes nuits, j'avais 17 ans bon sang. Je n'eus pas le temps de me rendormir que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit en un grand claquement assourdissant lorsqu'elle rencontra le mur. Je me relevais d'un coup, indigné par cet intrusion. Ça allait barder. J'étais prêt à pester sur le gêneur lorsque je croisais son regard. Les mots me restèrent en travers de la gorge. Au pas de ma porte se tenait ma mère. Enfin, ma mère adoptive. Le visage dur et strict. Ses yeux n'exprimaient rien en particulier derrière ses lunettes. Elle était petite, mais savait se faire respecter. Son tailleur et ses court cheveux blonds lui donnaient encore plus de crédit. Elle était réputée dans son travail. Elle était maître d'hôtel dans un hôtel-restaurant de grand luxe et était devenu le pivot inébranlable de son équipe. Il était rare qu'elle soit encore à la maison.

Je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux en bataille. Rien qu'à cette vue, elle poussa un soupir et je sus qu'elle envisageait encore de m'attacher à une chaise pour me couper tout ça. La vision de ces cheveux mi-longs, désordonnés lui donnaient la nausée. C'était souvent la guerre pour ça.

Enfin, ça explique pourquoi elle vous réveille à 7h en vous disant que vous êtes en retard. Et cette manie m'exaspère depuis mes plus lointains souvenirs. J'obéis donc et me résigne à descendre déjeuner, pendant que ma mère achevait de se préparer. L'ambiance était pesante et froide, comme à son habitude. Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à m'entendre avec elle. Nos deux personnalités étaient strictement incompatibles. Je me demandais encore pourquoi elle m'a recueilli. Après tout, entre son travail et son manque d'instinct maternel, il était clair qu'elle n'était pas faite pour être mère. L'éducation qu'elle avait tout de même pu me prodiguer était une autre preuve. Un seul mot clé : droiture. Heureusement, il y a toujours eu mon père derrière pour calmer le jeu. Et en parlant du loup, il arrivait dans la salle en sifflotant gaiement. Blond, avec une petite moustache presque insignifiante, l'homme se mit à sourire en voyant l'atmosphère qui régnait. En bon vivant, il engagea la conversation :

« Bonjour Rico, ne sois pas si glaciale dès le matin, la maison va devenir un vrai congélateur ! » l'homme rit à sa propre blague, au grand désespoir de celle-là et au mien.

« Hannes, on avait dit pas ce genre de blague le matin, tu sais que ça m'irrite encore plus. J'ai besoin de me concentrer avant d'embaucher. Tu sais que je pars sur les chapeaux de roue dès le départ. J'aimerais être au calme.

-Soit quand même moins dure avec le gamin, il commence à 9h. N'est-ce pas Eren ? Ta mère n'est pas là ce soir, ça te dit une sortie entre hommes ? On irait boire un canon ou deux ? »

Sur ces mots, je levais les yeux au ciel. Il savait très bien qu'on irait pas, bien qu'il adorait aller déguster une bière en compagnie de ses amis, au désespoir de Rico. Cette dernière lui lança d'ailleurs un regard noir en entendant la proposition. Si je ne savais pas que les deux s'aimaient comme deux adolescents qui vivaient leur premier amour, j'aurais pu penser que le couple était au bord de la rupture, tout le temps en train de se disputer. Mais non, ils se complétaient l'un et l'autre. C'est en rigolant que mon père piqua mon croissant et parti pour l'hôpital, là où il travaillait comme infirmier.

Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte, le silence revint, toujours plus glacial et lourd. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer, d'être oppressé, comme au fond d'une piscine. Ce fut ma mère qui le brisa, au plus grand soulagement de mes épaules :

« Je pars pour le travail, n'oublie pas de bien fermer la maison en partant. Et soyez sage ce soir. Entre ton père et toi, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. » Elle partit sur ces douces paroles.

Je profitais donc du temps qu'il me restait pour me préparer, lentement, mais sûrement. Je pris une bonne douche pour enlever la sueur accumulée cette nuit due à mon cauchemar. L'eau chaude me détendait. Je me sentis plus frais, plus opérationnel en sortant, sans gène dans mon boxer. Je pris la première tenue qui me vint sous la main et l'enfilais. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais avec un jean délavé troué au genou gauche, ce qui eut le don de m'exaspérer, un tee-shit sobre et un sweet à capuche. Je décidais que mes cheveux resteraient tels quels, de toute façon, ça ne servait à rien de les coiffer, ils se rebellaient de suite. Je pris mon sac et mon jeu de clé, fermais la maison et parti pour le lycée. Comme il était pas loin, j'y allais à pied.

* * *

Comme à mon habitude, je mis 20 minutes pour arriver au lycée. Je reconnu une silhouette au loin. Debout, devant l'entrée, se tenait un petit adolescent blond, avec des grands yeux bleus clair et une coupe au carré. Il était concentré sur un point qui avait l'air passionnant : le sol. Il manquait de confiance en lui, alors quand il était seul, il faisait rase table.

Ce n'est que lorsque je fus à quelques mètres de lui qu'il me remarqua. Il leva la tête et mes regarda avec un grand sourire avant de m'adresser la parole :

« Tu es arrivé tôt aujourd'hui Eren.

-Rico était là ce matin, et tu sais comment elle est... Elle m'a réveillé à 7h et ne m'a pas lâché jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte. Enfin, à sa façon. Et toi Armin, tu m'attends depuis longtemps ?

-Non, pas quand Rico est là le matin comme tu dis si bien. Et franchement Eren, désigne-la comme ta mère quand tu parles aux gens...»

-Tu sais que je la considère pas vraiment comme une mère, je n'ai jamais été proche d'elle. Enfin, même si je suis proche d'Hannes, j'ai aussi du mal à le désigner comme père. Mais bon, ça les dérange pas. » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il me répondit par un sourire un peu triste et compréhensif en hochant la tête.

Nous nous dirigions vers notre classe lorsqu'une voix retentit, nous appelant. Elle me donnait des frissons dans le dos tellement le propriétaire de cette voix aux résonances équines m'insupportai. Armin me regarda. En voyant mon indifférence, il continua lui aussi vers la salle, en me félicitant à voix basse de ne pas m'être emporté direct et d'avoir engagé la bataille. Car oui, j'avais le sang chaud et Armin tentait tant bien que mal de me servir de chaperon et de calmer le jeu lorsque le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Un jour, au collège, il m'avait empêcher de massacrer un mec et grâce à cette intervention j'eus juste le droit aux remontrances de la directrice et d'un avertissement. En entendant toute l'histoire, Rico lui a même demandé s'il ne voulait pas m'épouser, comme ça elle aurait moins de soucis. Grâce a cette anecdote qui me paraissait plus que douteuse à l'époque, j'avais eu Hannes pendant deux semaines sur mon dos, à me faire des blagues et jeux de mots en tout genre. Pauvre Armin, il n'aura remis les pieds qu'une fois chez moi durant ce laps de temps. La fois qu'il fallait pour que mon paternel le mette assez dans l'embarras pour qu'il n'ose plus se montrer.

C'est en repensant à cet épisode que je rejoignais ma place, ignorant les autres pour rester dans ma rêverie.

J'en sorti lorsque la voix du professeur Dietrich appela au silence pour faire l'appel et commencer son cours. Je n'écoutais qu'à moitié. Je détaillais ma classe, ce qui était beaucoup plus intéressant. Ainsi j'examinais les têtes les plus notables.

Un bruit de rapide mastication derrière moi me rappela que je ne voyais pas tous les élèves. Effectivement, une brune à l'air perdu qui mangeait tout le temps était assise derrière. Malgré son envie de manger compulsif, elle était mince, elle tenait une ligne de mannequin. Si elle laissait sa bouffe et sa couette de côté, peut-être qu'elle aurait ses chances. Cette dernière répondait au nom de Sasha Braus. Elle était voisine avec Connie Springer, petit, crâne rasé, yeux tombants et pas très malin. Mais il restait gentil. Je m'entendais bien avec ces deux inséparables. Un peu plus loin, j'entendis un petit rire qui se méprenait à un hennissement. Oui, monsieur Jean Kirschtein, horseface pour les intimes, le mec que je ne pouvais pas voir en peinture. J'ignorais ses petits « Alors Brzenska, on rêve ? » et continuais de détailler mes camarades. De toute façon, deux minutes plus tard, il s'est fait rabrouer par le professeur. Ça t'apprendra, sale canasson.

Aux côtés de notre mascotte à quatre pattes se tenait Marco Bott. Une bouille absolument mignonne avec ses tâches de rousseurs, mais qui n'avait de yeux que pour Jean, qui ne le voyait pas évidemment. C'était un élève intelligent qui rattrapait souvent les bourdes de son voisins, qui avait le sang chaud et le crâne vide. Il se donnait toujours à fond et ne faisait pas les choses à moitié.

Devant, il y avait Ilse Langner, assise droite, ses cheveux noirs attachés comme à son habitude. Elle écrivait à une vitesse effroyable. Je crois qu'elle aimait noter un peu tout ce qu'elle voyait. Ça devait l'occuper durant ses longues heures de solitudes. Car elle n'était pas un moulin à paroles et il était dur de l'aborder, donc la classe entière a laissé tomber. A part Samuel Link-Jackson, un bon samaritain qui se prenait vent sur vent mais en faisait fi. Ça m'avait toujours dégoûté et inspiré le respect en même temps.

Pas loin d'elle, il y avait le couple de tourtereaux de la classe : Franz et Hannah. Me souvenais plus de leur nom, leur mignardises m'énervaient tellement que je n'ai pas pris le temps de les apprendre.

En plein milieu de la classe se tenait Hitch Dreyse. Cette fille était insupportable pour peu qu'elle ne vous apprécie pas. Heureusement que je ne frappe pas les filles. Bien que l'envie m'en démange lorsque je la voyais regarder les gens de haut. Elle se baladait toujours avec son chien : Marlowe Freudenberg et sa célèbre coupe au bol.

Leur cible préférée était Annie Leonhart. Une blonde aux yeux blasés, toujours perdus dans le vide et très discrète. Cette fille était une énigme à elle toute seule. Elle ne parlait à personne à l'instar d'Ilse mais elle on avait quelques infos sur elle, elle répondait quand on lui parlait. Pas Annie. Annie vous snobait quand vous lui parliez. La seule chose active qu'elle fait en classe c'est fixer Mikasa Ackerman, deuxième énigme du nom. Quand leur regards se croisaient, elles se regardaient en chiens de faïence.

En parlant de Mikasa Ackerman, transférée depuis un mois dans la classe, n'avait jamais parlé à personne et dégageait une aura mauvaise. Elle ne faisait que nous observer et ne suivait jamais le cours, elle était concentrée sur autre chose, je n'aurait su dire quoi. Elle avait une écharpe rouge qu'elle ne quittait jamais, et sa bouche bien emmitouflée dedans. Message reçu, tu voulais pas qu'on te parle, et tu voulais pas nous parler. Quand je pense qu'elle..

« **EREN BRZENSKA** ! » le professeur me fit revenir à la réalité « répond à la question s'il te plaît. »

Je commençais à paniquer lorsqu'un coup de coude léger se fit sentir contre mes côtes. Je tourne légèrement le regard et voit Armin m'indiquer discrètement son cahier. Je lus à voix haute ce qui est écrit :

« _C'est la plèvre pulmonaire qui recouvre les poumons et la pariétale qui recouvre la cage thoracique._ » Le professeur leva un sourcil et continua son cours. Je remerciais mon meilleur ami d'un hochement de tête et essayais suivre les cours correctement jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

* * *

En rentrant chez moi le soir, je trouvais Hannes, ronflant sur le canapé. Pour ne pas le réveiller je montais dans ma chambre discrètement en attendant qu'il se réveilla. Je fis donc quelques étirements en attendant. J'aimais beaucoup le sport, notamment l'escalade. Je mettais donc un point d'honneur à entretenir mon corps pour garder en souplesse et agilité. De plus, j'étais naturellement doué pour pratiquer. Ça ne m'avait jamais empêché de prendre des roustes pour autant. Et c'est pas faute d'avoir fait des arts martiaux pendant un temps. J'étais même très doué. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, dès que je m'énervais je perdais tous mes moyens.

Vers 20h, j'entendis Hannes se réveiller en grommelant et m'appeler.

« Eren, file acheter des choses pour manger ce soir. J'ai oublié de faire les courses et de toute façon j'ai la flemme de cuisiner.

\- Je peux cuisiner si cela te dérange.

\- Le frigo est vide, cherche pas. Je devais faire les courses et j'ai oublié. Tiens. » Il me tendit un billet pour que j'achète des plats tout-fait. Je l'attrapais et sortis en soupirant.

* * *

Il n'y avait plus grand monde dans la rue à cet heure là. De ce fait, je pus apercevoir Samuel au loin, j'accélérai la cadence pour le rattraper :

« SAmu... el... ? » Je vis que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il regardait autour de lui de manière angoissée et faisait de petits pas rapides, comme s'il était suivi. Je décidais de le suivre discrètement pour savoir de quoi il retourne.

Au bout de 5 minutes de traque, je le vis tourner dans une ruelle. Après une légère hésitation, je le suivis tout de même. Au moment même où je tournais, j'entendis un gargouillis que je ne connaissais que très bien.

Je distinguais une silhouette par terre, que je reconnu aussi tôt : Samuel. Étendu. Par terre. Baignant dans son sang.

Ma tête se mit à me lancer violemment. Je la pris entre mes mains, comme si cela pouvait arrêter la douleur. Une image m'apparut contre mon gré : cet homme par terre, mon père, assassiné par un homme. Son visage m'apparut il était... Son sourire me figea. Je me mis à genoux et commençais à geindre des « non.. ». Je secouais la tête, montant le ton et commençant à crier, les larmes montant aux yeux. Non seulement un camarade était assassiné sous mes yeux, mais en plus je faisais un amalgame avec cet homme mort dans mes rêves... Tout d'un coup, je me repris, prenant conscience que le tueur était toujours là. Je me redressais et me campais sur mes deux pieds, baissais mon centre de gravité et me mis en garde. Le meurtrier était dans l'ombre de la ruelle, je pu tout de même lire la soif de sang dans son regard. Il n'en était pas à son premier coup d'essai. Il ouvrit la bouche et parla :

« Toi, tu es... » il s'interrompit. Enfin, elle, la voix était celle d'une femme. Elle sorti de l'ombre et s'avança vers moi, avec une démarche féline, léchant presque sensuellement son couteau, ce qui était déroutant. Je la reconnu de suite, mais à peine commençais-je à ouvrir la bouche qu'elle se jeta sur moi, je fis un petit saut arrière. Je senti tout de même le vent que provoqua le passage de sa lame près de ma gorge. Merci mes réflexes. J'eus à peine le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de faire qu'elle se jeta vers moi avec l'intention de me planter. J'esquivais sur le côté. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et fit un arc de cercle dans ma direction. Je posais alors une main sur son coude et pris son poignet par l'autre et rajoutais de l'élan dans son mouvement pour la surprendre. Étonnamment cela marcha et elle se retrouva au sol. Je le maintenais fermement, la menaçant avec une clé pour qu'elle m'écoute :

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? » Elle grogna, se rebiffa et renversa la tendance. Elle était maintenant à califourchon sur moi, et me menaçait d'un couteau. Alors que je la regardais d'un air furieux, elle ouvrit les yeux en grand durant un instant et rapprocha son couteau, le pressant légèrement contre ma gorge. Je sentis un liquide chaud couler jusque dans ma nuque. Je frissonnais.

« Écoute moi bien Eren. Après ce que tu as vu, je te laisse deux choix : me suivre ou mourir. Si tu choisis de me suivre, tu as bien une idée de ce que ça implique, tu devras être comme moi, un assassin sans scrupule. Ou sinon meurs. Mais personne ne te retrouvera. Les Nettoyeurs font très bien leur boulot. J'ai les meilleurs à ma disposition. Mais ce serait dommage, ta mère serait déçue de...

-Tu connais ma mère ?!

-Qui sait ? En me suivant, peut-être que tu le sauras, sache que j'ai été gentille avec toi parce que je te connaît, un autre ne t'aurais pas forcément fait ce cadeau. Et que si tu as eu le dessus pendant 5 minutes, c'est parce que je me suis laissée emporter. »

Je savais bien que je n'avais aucune chance contre elle, pas besoin de préciser. Je réfléchis que quelques secondes pour me convaincre que je pourrais enfin savoir qui je suis, d'où je viens et si mes rêves sont bien réels. Je déglutis avec difficulté et me jetais à l'eau :

« Très bien, je te suis. Je vais être ton élève, un truc du genre ?

-Non, tu vas rencontrer Erwin Smith et c'est lui qui décidera de ton sort. Et rien ne dit qu'il te laissera vivre ou nous rejoindre. Rien que de connaître son nom de toute façon fait de toi un homme mort. » Elle me releva sans manière. « Et ne pense pas avoir du répit, on y va de suite. Si tu tentes de fuir, je te tue, ok ? » Je déglutis difficilement et opina du chef.

Elle sorti alors son portable et appela un numéro :

« Salut papa, j'ai fini mes devoirs, il faudrait que tu viennes vérifier. J'ai laissé mon cahier près du flyer de la piscine. Au fait, passe le message à maman que j'ai retrouvé son chien de chasse, celui qui appartient à une race qu'on croyait éteinte. » Elle raccrocha au nez de son 'père', sachant que le chien de chasse, pour une raison que j'ignore, était sûrement moi. Elle avait dû appeler les 'Nettoyeurs'.

« Toi. Suis moi. » Elle me tourna le dos et parti. Je la suivis en courant.

Je me présente, Eren Brzenska, 17 ans, enlevé par une tueuse, Mikasa Ackerman, 17 ans et ma camarade de classe accessoirement.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus malgré le fait qu'il soit plus plat que le prologue, désolée je mets le cadre et les persos en place un peu.**

**En espérant que vous viendrez lire la suite ^^ et me laisserez une review *w* ça met tellement de baume au coeur (les autres écrivains pourront vous le dire xD bien que je ne me considérerai pas écrivaine tant que j'aurais pas fini cette fic !) à bientôt~**


	3. Premier contact

**Bonjour chèr(e) lecteur(trice) ^^ (il y a peut-être un ou deux hommes, il y a pas de sexe pour apprécier une fanfic *w* bref)**

**Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à tenir mon délai une fois de plus, bien que ce soit le début. Ce chapitre est un peu court et peut-être même barbant mais bon, j'essaie d'introduire un peu tout ça, et de me penser sur les pensées d'Eren.**

**Mikasa est peut-être un peu OC, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Surtout vis-à-vis d'Eren, mais c'est normal, tout ça va évoluer, ce n'est pas drôle s'il n'y a que la relation Ereri qui fait son chemin ! Enfin, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre comme les précédents ^^**

**Bon, j'en rêve encore, alors un petit mini tour des reviews (il y en a que deux, mais ça réchauffe le coeur de les avoir !) :**

**Hinanoyuki: J'avoue qu'Eren a pas à se plaindre mais le monde où il mets les pieds est assez dangereux non ? xD merci de me suivre ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre te plaîrat !**

**Audrey Takarai: Merci de me suivre toi aussi ^^ et oui, je ne m'attendais pas à sortir Rico, mais quand j'ai voulu mettre un peu les persos en place, j'ai regardé la liste et j'ai fait "ouah ! Rico ! Ce serait original ! Puis avec Hannes, aucun rapport mais allez, ship le temps d'une fic !" xD pour le rating, je crois qu'on est beaucouuuuup dans le même cas xD j'avoue qu'une fiction en M m'attirera plus qu'une T. Oh là là, que de perversion ^^**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Nous marchâmes pendant près d'une heure, j'avais l'impression qu'elle faisait exprès de faire des détours pour brouiller les pistes. Lorsque je lui demandais, elle s'arrêta, me toisa froidement du regard et me dit :

« Tu regardes trop de films. Je me fiche que tu retiennes le chemin, ou que tu te souviennes de l'endroit. Tu ne peux pas fuir, nous sommes observés. Si ce n'est pas moi qui te tue, ce seront les autres. Ne tourne pas la tête dans tous les sens. Tu ne les verras pas et de plus tu as l'air bête. On sait épier sans se faire repérer. Surtout un benêt comme toi. »

J'eus envie de la frapper. Le sang bouillait en moi tandis qu'elle me tourna magistralement le dos, faisant voler son écharpe rouge. Son comportement m'intriguait. Elle était plus bavarde que d'habitude, si sa soif de sang n'était pas aussi palpable, n'importe qui aurait dit qu'elle s'était adoucie. D'ailleurs, les gens s'écartaient instinctivement de son chemin, malgré eux. Certains la dévisageaient avec une certaine crainte dans les yeux, les mères éloignaient inconsciemment leurs enfants d'elle lorsqu'elle approchait un peu trop à leur goût. Le monde entier semblait la craindre et la sembla s'en rendre compte car d'une seconde à l'autre, sa présence fut à peine perceptible. Plus personne ne la remarquait, au contraire. Si elle n'esquivait pas les gens, avec une grâce à tomber par terre soit dit en passant, ils lui marcheraient sans doute dessus. Et je ne donnerais pas cher de leur peau s'ils y arrivaient.

Je me sortis de ma contemplation, et ignorais ses directives pour continuer de regarder dans tous les sens en espérant repérer ses pairs. En prenant conscience de la foule qui m'entourait, des perles de sueur froide se formaient dans mon dos et coulaient doucement, me glaçant. Toutes sortes de visions atroces de la mort qui pouvait s'abattre sur moi à tout moment s'offraient à mon esprit, même les enfants devenaient des ennemis mortels à mes yeux. La panique commençait tout doucement à s'insinuer en moi, glaçante, déclenchant une montée d'adrénaline. Je sentais cette dernière partir de mon cœur, en même temps que mes tremblement, que mon stress. Elle parcourait lentement mes veines, gainait mes muscles, me faisant tourner la tête.

Je fus obligé de m'arrêter tellement cette dernière m'étourdissait, embrumait mon esprit. Mes jambes voulaient courir, mais étaient figées, comme si mon sang s'était transformé en glace. Je ne percevais plus les mouvement autour de moi tellement mon esprit se mit à tourner rapidement. Le temps était comme figé. Oui, la quantité d'adrénaline dans mon sang et mon cerveau était telle qu'elle m'avait figé dans le temps. Debout, hébété, incapable du moindre geste, son. L'air devenait irrespirable, la foule m'écrasait, ma poitrine me faisait souffrir. Je cru tourner de l'œil.

Juste avant de partir en arrière, prêt à m'évanouir, je distinguais au loin un mouvement, une couleur, qui m'étaient familiers. L'écharpe de Mikasa. Avec elle, je serais en sécurité aussi longtemps que je serais obéissant. La foule qui m'oppressait me relâcha d'un coup, une bouffée d'air à m'en faire exploser les poumons s'insinua en moi, mon corps glacé se réchauffa, mes battements de cœurs revinrent à la normale. Je secouais la tête, essayant de me reprendre complètement. Je relevais la tête un peu plus haut, dans une position pleine de fierté et d'orgueil, déterminé à les repérer. Après tout, une partie de moi-même souhaitait plus que tout s'enfuir loin d'ici, il fallait que je la réprimande. C'est donc en serrant les poings et les dents que je scrutais la foule.

Au bout de 5 minutes, je crois que mes efforts furent récompensé homme s'avançait vers nous. Petit, brun, coupe dans un style militaire, les cheveux mi-long et rasé au dessous. Il était en tenue de bureau, costume noir, chemise blanche et cravate rouge, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus basique, et portait un attaché-case. Son apparence à la fois banale et hors du commun attira mon regard. Son regard était unique en son genre de part ses yeux gris insondables qui semblaient fatigués de tout et des sourcils tellement froncés qui étaient à l'horizontal. Je ne croyais pas cela possible. Il dégageait une aura qui disait clairement qu'il ne fallait pas lui chercher d'ennui, sans pour autant être effrayante. Elle était juste intimidante. Étant un chercheur de problème professionnel, cette aura m'hypnotisait et m'attirait jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Jamais je n'avais rencontré une telle personne.

Il s'approchait de moi, m'ignorant toujours, malgré le fait que je le détaille d'une façon presque grossière. Alors qu'on se croisait, j'entre aperçu un éclat, qui me rappela celui qu'avait fait le couteau de Mikasa avant de m'attaquer.

Le temps que je le comprenne, il était déjà derrière moi. Je me retournais vivement. Personne. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Je scrutais la foule pour être sûr, détaillais chaque visages, toisais chaque silhouette.

Une voix que je commençais à détester interrompis mon inspection :

« Eren, tu vas venir oui ou non ? J'ai pas que ça à faire. » Je tournais la tête vers Mikasa, qui s'était arrêtée et m'attendait, bras croisés. Son regard en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait pour une fois, elle qui restait si inexpressive et froide d'habitude. Elle devait vraiment être en rogne pour se laisser aller comme ça. Je me retournais, sourire au lèvre. Il ne m'avait pas déçu, et ce jusqu'au bout. Il était l'un d'eux, c'était sa manière de me le faire comprendre. De me faire comprendre qu'il m'observe et que Mikasa avait dit vrai. Un frisson d'excitation et d'inquiétude me parcourut violemment la colonne vertébrale. Tout compte fait, ça pourrait être intéressant, même si la peur me tenait toujours les tripes. Ils étaient des ombres, insaisissables, invincibles. Je ne ferais pas le poids face à l'un d'eux. Ma camarade de classe me parut d'un coup bien plus terrifiante.

* * *

Nous arrivâmes au pied d'un immense immeuble, non, un building, dont la façade n'était en rien discrète, on ne voyait qu'elle. Le bâtiment appartenait à une compagnie d'informatique très connue, il devait peut-être même en être le siège social. Mikasa me regarda et m'intima de la suivre de près, de me faire petit et de la fermer jusqu'à ce que l'on m'indique le contraire. Je me fis une joie de lui obéir, car en entrant dans l'immeuble, j'eus l'impression d'avoir pénétré un autre monde tellement l'entrée était luxueuse.

Il y avait un petit sas avec des vitres tournantes pour y pénétrer. Le hall était couvert de marbre, avec de grandes colonnes pour soutenir le plafond. Au milieu, trônait un grand bureau assorti à la salle, avec des hôtesses d'accueil. Une immense porte automatique s'ouvrait sur une boutique, où quelques clients discutaient avec des vendeurs. Au fond, des ascenseurs dernier cri aidaient des employés à faire des allers-retours avec les bureaux qui se trouvaient dans les étages supérieurs. Je me demandais quelle était l'utilité de ce hall jusqu'à ce que Mikasa disparaisse derrière une colonne. Je la rejoignis, confus de la voir jouer à cache-cache. Derrière la colonne se cachait une porte qu'elle venait de faire apparaître par dieu sait quelle magie. Dans un bref échange de regards, je sus qu'elle me confierait son secret plus tard. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsqu'une cage d'escalier assez grande pour laisser passer une personne apparut. Nous nous engouffrâmes dedans et commencions notre ascension :

« Cette cage d'escalier parcourt les fondations de l'infrastructure. Les moins fragiles et les moins utiles évidemment. Nous les utilisons pour rejoindre le bureau d'Erwin. Tu comprends mieux l'utilité de ce hall ? Juste pour cette misérable colonne. C'est cet homme qui a fait le plan de construction de cet endroit. C'est le PDG de la société. »

J'écoutais son monologue en silence, acquiesçant. J'obtenais quelques réponses à mes questions sur ce mystérieux Erwin Smith. J'en avais déjà entendu parlé bien sûr, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'ils formeraient une seule et même personne. C'était tellement gros comme couverture. Bien trop gros.

Nous arrivâmes dans un couloir étroit, aux lumières tamisées. J'étais à bout de souffle après tous ces escaliers parcourus. La brune qui m'accompagnait ne semblait pas le moins du monde affectée par cette ascension. Une porte se trouvait au fond du couloir, auréolée de lumière vive. Mikasa l'ouvrit.

Je fus aveuglé par la lumière du jour qui venait des immenses baies vitrées encerclant la pièce. Un gros bureau en verre trônait au milieu. Un homme blond, à l'air sévère, travaillait dessus. Mikasa attendait en silence en le fixant., ne faisant pas attention à l'incroyable pièce qui l'entourait. Plus loin, il y a avait un coin avec des fauteuils et canapés en cuir noir disposés en cercle autour d'une table basse en verre, à l'instar du bureau. Pas loin dans un coin se trouvait un petit bar en marbre, avec de nombreuses étagère contenant toutes sortes d'alcools et de verres. Il y avait même des fontaines pour la bière pression ! Et la touche finale, un immense frigo. Même le plafond était...

« Aïe... » cette saleté m'avait pincé, pour que je me concentre sur l'homme qui avait fini ses affaires, se redressait et nous inspectait. Ses yeux bleus limpides brillaient d'une intelligence sans nom, son regard était profond, insondable. Il pouvait vous noyer en quelques secondes si vous ne preniez pas garde. Il le dirigeât vers Mikasa et ses sourcils plus que fournis se froncèrent, désapprobateurs :

« J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me déranger Ackerman. Tu sais que je déteste les rendez-vous de dernière minute. J'étais en train de superviser la prochaine activité de Leonhart et j'ai encore trois rapports à lire. Les Nettoyeurs m'ont fait passer ton message i minutes, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le lire. » Il se tourna vers moi, me scrutant de plus belle. Mikasa me poussa vers lui :

« Tu te souviens quand je disais que je pensais avoir trouver l'un d'Eux. Il y a effectivement un survivant. Je te présente Eren Brzenska. Je l'ai observé pendant un mois. Avec la ferme envie de le passer à tabac. Ce que j'aurais fait si Annie n'avait pas été là » _Merci Annie, tu m'as sauvé la peau._ Ça explique ses regards froids qu'elle me lançait à répétition lorsque nos regards se croisaient, plusieurs fois j'ai cru qu'elle allait me sauter à la gorge. Un gros bruit de déglutition provenant de ma gorge se fit entendre. « Tout à l'heure il m'a surprise lors de mon assassinat de Link-Jackson. Me regarde pas comme ça, j'avais tout prévu. Sauf cet idiot. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et j'ai vu rouge. Je voulais le tuer, mais il s'est défendu. Et trop bien à mon goût, il a eu le dessus pendant un instant, il m'a bloquée grâce à une clé. J'étais bloquée au sol par un débutant... J'ai repris mes esprits et j'ai réussi à le faucher pour me mettre sur lui et lui trancher la gorge. J'avais ma lame contre sa jugulaire, je t'assure. Et c'est là que mes soupçons se sont confirmés. Il est comme Eux. Il a survécu. J'ai vu Leur Marque dans ses yeux. » Son visage se déforma et elle me regarda avec dégoût. « Regarde le. Tu as l'œil Erwin. Tu Les as connus. »

Erwin s'approcha de moi, le visage à la fois curieux et interrogateur. Il s'approcha de moi. Trop près. Vraiment trop près. Il se baissa à ma hauteur et me regarda dans les yeux, plissant les siens d'une manière presque imperceptible. J'ignore ce qu'il vit dans mon regard mais ce que je vis dans le sien m'horrifia. Un calme olympien, comme un fauve devant une proie, prêt à vous dévorer. On pouvait aussi le comparer à l'océan, tout aussi bien par sa couleur que sa nature. Car, à l'instar de l'océan, même s'il semblait d'un calme extrême, il pouvait se déchaîner dans la seconde qui suit, puissant, ravageur, hors de contrôle de toute personne extérieure uniquement, car il restait maître de lui-même, en toute circonstance. Son regard me dévorait, absorbait toute ma volonté. J'étais comme en haut d'une falaise surplombant la mer de toute sa hauteur, prêt à chuter, et c'est ce que je fis.

Je tombais, m'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans ce regard qui parcourait mon être entier. Je le sentais, j'en avais la conviction. Ce n'est pas que mon physique qu'il regardait, mais aussi mon âme, mon passé, peut-être même mon futur, ces deux yeux en seraient capables. Ils sont capables de tout. Les miens se voilèrent, je me perdais. Subitement, il rompit le contact, me laissant dans le vague. Il se releva de toute sa hauteur, me lança un dernier regard avant de retourner vers son bureau et d'ordonner d'une voix plate mais autoritaire :

« Fini le boulot, tue le proprement et fais le disparaître, comme les autres. Ensuite, tu trouveras ceux qui l'ont caché et en fera de même avec eux. »

Je revins à moi en entendant ces mots et me mis en garde, désespéré. Dès qu'il eut terminé sa phrase, Mikasa se tourna vers moi, avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, dégainant d'épaisses aiguilles, que je devinais empoisonnées pour me 'tuer proprement' comme le stipulait la demande d'Erwin. Je paniquais car je ne pouvais rien faire contre une telle arme. Je ne pouvais que prier pour que le poison soit radical et me tue vite pendant que ma meurtrière lançait ses armes dans ma direction à une vitesse que je ne pouvais suivre. Alors c'est ça, un assassin... Un être qui a impunément le droit de vie ou de mort sur quiconque, et ce, sans que vous puissiez le voir ou même parfois le comprendre. Ce sont des êtres terrifiants et impitoyables. Je fermais les yeux et j'entendis un bruit de métal qui se heurte. En les rouvrant, je pus voir les aiguilles gisantes au sol, et deux kunaïs planté dans le mur derrière. Une personne avait réussi l'exploit d'arrêter ces satanés aiguilles ! Une voix s'éleva, grave et profonde :

« Erwin, tu n'as pas l'impression de faire n'importe quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de descendre Leur dernier descendant ? »

L'inconnu qui avait parlé apparut dans nos champs de vision. Des yeux gris, blasés, une coupe militaires... C'était lui. Mon cœur fit un bond. Je me demandais d'où il sortait et s'il n'avait pas en réalité toujours été là. Il me calma en me foudroyant du regard, me faisant comprendre que me sauver n'était pas vraiment son but premier. Le blond prit la parole, d'une voix autoritaire :

« Levi, ce n'est pas toi qui prends les décisions ici. Et cesse de débarquer ici sans prévenir. »

L'ignorant, le dénommé 'Levi' s'approcha de moi, me regardant d'un air hautain malgré sa petite taille. Il me sonda à son tour. Son regard était perçant et imperméable. Contrairement à celui d'Erwin, même s'il semblait vous sonder jusqu'au plus profond de vous, vous ne pouviez pas vous perdre dedans. L'accès vous en était interdit. Et il n'exprimait rien. Il me faisait penser à Mikasa, je me demandais s'ils n'avaient pas un quelconque lien de parenté. Je lui rendis un regard plein de détermination, je ne me laisserais pas intimider cette fois. Cela dût lui plaire car il s'écarta aussitôt de moi en me lançant un petit sourire moqueur et carnassier :

« Oïe Erwin, il ne sait rien n'est-ce pas ? Et si on le formait ? Mikasa a dit qu'il savait déjà un peu se battre. Si c'est vraiment l'un d'Eux, il aura ça dans le sang. Et regarde, il fait même partie de la branche principale, c'est un héritier.

-Qui le formera ? Pas toi, tu le tuerais au bout d'un mois. Et moi je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Vous superviser me prend déjà assez de temps. Les vieux du Conseil aussi. »

J'étais perdu. De qui parlent-ils ? De qui suis-je sensé être l'héritier ? Suis-je vraiment originaire d'une famille si horrible pour qu'ils ne les mentionnent pas une seule fois ? J'allais ouvrir la bouche quand le pied de Mikasa écrasant le mien me rappela à l'ordre : ne pas parler si on en a pas l'autorisation. Je me ravisais et pris mon mal en patience.

Levi avait l'air de commencer à s'ennuyer de la conversation :

« Confie le à Mikasa. Ils sont dans la même classe si j'ai bien compris et de plus elle est l'un de tes meilleurs éléments. Elle aura tout le temps, sa carrière de génie commence tout juste. Ca lui fera une palme d'or en plus sur son étagère à trophée. Sur ce, le merdeux, essaie de pas mourir. Je n'aurais pas été sympa mais ça veut pas dire que Mikasa le sera. » Il s'en alla sur ces derniers mots, nous laissant tous pantois. Mikasa ouvrit la bouche en première pour protester mais son chef la coupa avant qu'un seul son puisse sortir de sa bouche :

« Il n'a pas tord, ce n'est pas mon meilleur élément pour rien. » Il prit un ton solennel. « Ackerman, tu t'occuperas de la formation d'Eren. Au vu de son âge avancé, vous en aurez pour 5 ans au lieu de 10. Tu peux lui donner un rythme très soutenu et être dure, mais sans le tuer à la tâche. Je connais tes capacités, tu peux le faire. Ceci est un ordre. Néanmoins, tu as la permission de le tuer si ses intentions deviennent négatives à notre égard. Et ce, sans pitié. »

Il se tourna vers moi et me fixa du regard. « Quant à toi, je vais t'expliquer qui nous sommes. Nous sommes les Shadow hunters, les chasseurs de l'ombre. Certes c'est un nom pompeux et ceux qui nous connaissent nous traitent de simples mercenaires en général. Ils ont à moitié raison. Nous formons juste une organisations à part, un réseau organisé avec une hiérarchie. C'est la seule chose qui nous sépare vraiment des simples mercenaires. Notre réseau s'étire de part le monde, communiquant par un moyen que Mikasa t'expliquera plus tard. Si elle t'a amené à moi, c'est parce que je suis celui qui relie nos membres aux clients et au Conseil, qui est à la tête de nous tous, ce sont eux qui prennent les grandes décisions lors de période de crise ou de situation délicate. Comme ton existence. Mais ça, je le gérerais sans eux. Ils ordonneraient immédiatement ton exécution. Ta formation se fera donc dans le plus grand secret, jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à paraître au yeux de tous les chasseurs. » Il fit une pause, guettant ma réaction. Je décidais de ne pas me laisser démonter et soutins son regard :

« Quel est le rapport entre tout votre bazar et moi ? Vous connaissiez ma vraie famille ? Elle avait un rapport avec vous ? Pourquoi vouloir me tuer et ensuite changer d'avis sur quelques paroles de votre subordonné ? » Je commençais à serrer les points, la rage montant en moi.

-C'est à cause de ça, » dit-il en se baissant et en pointant mes yeux. « Tes yeux, l'éclat turquoise qu'ils arborent selon ton humeur prouve que tu appartiens à une famille que l'on croyait éteinte suite au Massacre. Ton existence tient du miracle. » Il se redressa et secoua la tête. « Non, ce n'est pas un hasard, ce regard est comme une marque de fabrique dans cette famille. Et tu ressembles tant à ta mère... Ta famille, que l'on qualifiait de clan de par l'existence de différentes branches, était spéciale Eren, elle était tellement demandée par nos clients et réputée que le chef de la branche principale, donc du clan, a fini par obtenir le même statut que moi tout en restant actif et c'est donc lui qui a finit par gérer les activités de tout le clan et ils avaient même leurs propres Nettoyeurs, qui étaient tenus au secret de l'identité de leurs employeurs. Plus personne ne se souvient quand est-ce qu'ils ont gagné autant de puissance et d'influence. Comme si ce fait avait toujours été avéré. Ils ont même eu l'honneur, il y a de cela quelques siècles, de proposition d'un siège au Conseil, alors que ces places se gagnent par la génétique, de parent à enfant. On s'en souvient encore car ils ont osé décliner cette offre plus qu'alléchante. De toute manière, il était tout aussi influent que le Conseil, leur voix avait tout autant de valeur que la leur malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas officielle. Et toi tu es leur descendant. Seule la branche principale avait ce regard unique, qui faisait plier n'importe quel chasseur de part le respect que ces personnes leur inspiraient. La chasse était inscrite dans leur gène, elle est inscrite dans tes gènes. Les autres chasseurs ont fini par les surnommer Jäger, et leur vrai nom est tombé dans les abysses de l'Histoire. Même les archives de notre organisation l'ont oublié. » Il se tourna et alla près des baies vitrées, observant le monde ordinaire grouillant au dehors de notre bulle, la bulle qu'il avait crée avec son récit. J'eus du mal à croire toutes ces informations. Il était presque impossible de les digérer tellement elles paraissaient insensées :

« Vous avez parlé d'un massacre, que s'est il passé ?

-Ta famille a disparu sans laisser de traces. Lorsqu'on l'a enfin retrouvée, ils étaient dans un village reculé en montagne, détruit. Tous les villageois avaient été massacrés de sang froid et tes parents ont été retrouvés morts. On a trouvé les preuves qu'un enfant vivait avec eux mais il n'était plus là. On le pensait mort. Mais tu es là. Eren Jäger, tu vas suivre la formation que te donneras Mikasa et...

-Attendez, j'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais. Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi que mon père ait été un mercenaire de renom ? Si ils ont disparus il y a bien une raison non ? Alors dites-m...

-Tu le feras, c'est un ordre ! De plus, c'est ta mère qui était mercenaire ! Ton père n'était qu'un médecin. La tradition veut que le chef des Jäger porte son nom même une fois marié. Ta mère était à la tête de la famille. Ton père, Grisha, a dû se soumettre à la coutume. Tu es donc à la tête de la famille Jäger maintenant. Ton existence va forcément faire le tour et le membre de la branche annexe qui a pris la place de Carla viendra à toi le moment venu. Tu as ça dans le sang, ne l'oublie jamais tout du long de ta formation.

-Qui sont-ils ? Et qui a tué mes parents ?

-Nous l'ignorons. Pour tes 2 questions. Nous avons mené une enquête mais les agresseurs n'ont rien laissé derrière eux. L'affaire a donc été rapidement classée, bien que la disparition et l'extinction d'une grande famille de chasseurs, qui plus est les Jäger, a beaucoup bouleversé notre organisation pendant bien des années. Et c'est là qu'entre en scène ta famille de la branche annexe. Elle s'est manifestée à nous d'elle-même car nous n'avions aucun moyen de les contacter. Un porte-parole sans nom, que nous appelons 'Porte-parole', est venu à ma rencontre un jour en me disant les volontés du reste de la famille Jäger. Il nous donne des nouvelles de temps en temps et est notre seul lien. Jamais leur porte-parole n'a fauté ou laissé sous-entendre quelque indice que ce soit. Nous ne connaissons ni le nom ni le visage de leur chef actuel malgré tous nos efforts pour les espionner. Il faut croire que ce sont des fantômes. Et le Conseil n'a pas l'air d'émettre d'objection par rapport à leurs agissements. Tu sais tous ce que tu as à savoir pour l'instant. Et si tu souhaites mener ta propre enquête, tu le feras après ta formation, pas avant. Mikasa, raccompagne le, il a assez à digérer pour aujourd'hui. » Il retourna à son bureau et plongea dans ses papiers, nous ignorant royalement.

* * *

Lorsqu'on ressorti de l'immeuble, il faisait complètement nuit et il ne restait que peu de gens dans les rues. Mikasa s'avança dans la rue, je la suivis, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole :

« Ne crois que l'on va s'isoler pour les 5 ans à venir. Nous allons continuer à suivre les cours normalement. Me regardes pas comme ça, tu crois que l'on se cache comment ? Derrière nos activités personnelles bien sûr ! Erwin est vraiment le PDG de sa société et moi je suis vraiment lycéenne, comme toi. J'ai suivi l'école comme n'importe quel enfant. » Elle soupira. « Cet immeuble est loin d'être un QG, au contraire, les chasseurs y vont rarement. Nous sommes les chasseurs de l'ombre, on se cache dans l'ombre de notre vie quotidienne. Tu as du trouver que l'immeuble faisait trop gros pour une couverture. Ça n'en est pas une. » Elle soupira derechef, un air blasé sur le visage passa fugacement sur son visage avant de redevenir impassible :

« Quoi qu'il en soit, on commence demain soir, après les cours. Et ne t'avises pas d'essayer de faire ami-ami avec moi, déchet, fils de pariât. » Je me raidis sous ces mots jetés avec toute la haine du monde. Je lui lançais un regard plein d'incompréhension. Je me heurtais à un regard froid et toujours plus impassible. Elle se tourna lentement vers moi, en proie à un conflit interne. Elle ouvrit la bouche :

« Ne t'es tu pas demandé pourquoi Erwin a voulu te tuer avant d'au final vanter les mérites de ta famille ? Je vais être gentille et te le dire, après tout tu ne reverras pas le concerné avant la fin de ta formation. C'est Erwin Smith lui même qui a organisé ce massacre. Il mène ces vieillards du Conseil par le bout du nez. Au fond, c'est lui qui prend la plupart des décisions. Il ne fait presque rien remonter vers eux. Vous auriez tous dû être morts et six pieds sous terre. Ta survie tient donc vraiment du miracle. Pour une certaine raison, il fallait que les Jäger disparaissent. Mais grâce à Levi, maudit soit-il, Erwin t'a laissé la vie sauve aujourd'hui alors qu'il voulait juste terminer le travail et faire tomber ce clan maudit dans l'oubli. Tu dois avoir plus d'utilité qu'on ne le pense. Et ne t'attends pas à être bien accueilli par les autres pour autant. »

Elle se retourna, se dirigea vers une ruelle, et disparût dans la pénombre avant que j'ai le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.


	4. Entraînement et confusion

**Bonjour,**

**Pardon pour ce retard énorme, mais je n'ai pas pu écrire comme je le voulais... Voici donc le 3e chapitre de cette première fic, que je trouve maladroite. Je voulais le poster ce soir alors il est possible que la fin ne vous satisfasse pas... Enfin, je vais pas trop me démolir hein xD j'espère que vous apprécierez et me laisserez une petite review, ça me ferait plaisir, et c'est motivant ^^ même si elle est négative, tant que c'est construit. Je veux pouvoir améliorer cette fic au fur et à mesure des chapitres et que mes prochaines soient encore meilleures !**

**Bon, place aux rares reviews :**

**Himuko : merci ^^ je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Et oui, Eren souffre souvent mais avouons le... Il a une tête qu'on a envie de titiller un peu ! Mais t'inquiète pas, il sera pas le seul, un peu chacun son tour, en évitant que ça tourne en "plus belle la vie" xD**

**Hinanoyuki : oui je sais, Erwin paraît diabolique comme ça, je m'en suis aperçue après coup ._. Mais après tout dans le manga il est pas tout net non plus hein ! Perso, je trouve que Levi a pas sauvé les miches d'Eren par gentillesse xD tu vois un Levi gentil ? omg xD et moi non plus je sais pas qui est le porte parole... (oui, une auteure paumée, ça arrive xD mais moi aussi je veux la surprise... je suis pas crédible xD) Et je sais que Jäger veut dire chasseur xD j'ai joué là-dessus.**

**Audrey Takarai : ça me soulage que tu me dises ça parce que j'ai l'impression que l'intrigue est trop rodée xD mais c'est vrai que je les trouve chelous aussi les deux, tu verras par la suite s'ils remontent dans ton estime !**

* * *

Je marchais dans la rue, les mains dans les poches de mon jean, rêvant tout en fixant le sol. Je rentrais du lycée, après une journée éprouvante. J'avais dû supporter Jean et ses remarques, ses provocations. Les professeurs ont été pour la plupart d'humeur sadique et ont jugé bon de nous faire des interrogations surprises ou de nous faire crouler sous les devoirs qui, pour certains, étaient à faire pour le lendemain. Hors de ça, c'était un moment banal de ma vie banale. Une inévitable routine. Et pourtant, quelque chose me prenait les entrailles depuis ce matin, les pressant impitoyablement, provoquant une douleur sourde, bien que supportable. Cette sensation, je la ressentais lorsque j'oubliais quelque chose de très important.

Plus mes pas s'enchaînaient, plus la cadence accélérait, et plus l'impression se fit pressante. Mais toujours impossible de mettre le doigt sur ce qui m'échappait. Plus je cherchais, fouillais dans ma mémoire, plus, lorsque je frôlais ma réponse, elle s'évaporait comme un fantôme, laissant mon esprit dans la brume.

Je remuais encore et encore ma mémoire lorsque l'atmosphère changea d'un coup. Je me figeais, la tête soudainement vide, interrompue dans sa recherche. Je ne pouvais plus penser à rien, mon cerveau était comme en plein black out. C'est alors que je la vis, la chose que j'avais oublié. Comment avais-je pu oublier quelque chose de si important ? Cette écharpe rouge qui volait furtivement vers moi, souple, comme si elle dansait, m'hypnotisant. Mikasa, voilà ce que j'avais oublié. Et son air neutre me donna un mauvais pressentiment, m'effrayant. Elle flotta jusqu'à moi, se déplaçant avec une grâce divine et une fluidité qui me faisait me demander si ses mouvements n'étaient pas qu'un mirage. Je la contemplais, ébahi. Et tout se passa très vite. Je n'eus pas le luxe de comprendre de suite la scène qui se déroulait, bien que je sois aux premières loges avec le rôle principal.

À quelques pas de moi, elle disparut et réapparu à mon côté gauche. Elle tenait quelques choses dans ses mains. Un couteau de chasse. Je pus voir à son éclat violacé qu'il n'était pas ordinaire, certainement enduit de poison pour qu'il finisse le travail et qu'elle ne se salisse pas trop les mains. Tout en étant sûre de pouvoir fuir de suite en m'assurant une mort certaine. À peine je me faisais cette réflexion qu'une douleur me vrilla les intestins, cette fois-ci bien réelle, déchirante, brûlante. Je sentais déjà le poison me brûler les veines, puis me les glacer et enfin les ronger pendant qu'elle me murmurait quelques mots dans l'oreille. Ils résonnèrent dans ma tête comme un sutra tandis qu'elle s'éloignait et que je sentais mon cœur faiblir, ralentir :

« Meurs dans l'ignorance, imbécile... »

Je peinais à remplir mes poumons d'air, me sentant partir, avec la désagréable sensation de mon propre sang et de gésir dans ce dernier. Une sonnerie me berça au loin, se faisant lancinante, aiguë. J'osais supposer que c'était les secours...

* * *

Lorsque je parvins à ouvrir les yeux, je pus constater que le bruit répétitif qui sonnait à mes oreilles n'était pas des sirènes d'ambulance mais... Mon réveil. J'avais, encore une fois, fait un cauchemar. Ça devenait trop récurrent à mon goût. Au vu de l'heure, je décidais de me lever avant que Rico ne vienne me casser les pieds. Fouillant dans mon armoire, j'en sortis une tenue assez légère mais pas trop, la saison restant un peu fraîche. Je pris mes vêtements et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, j'avais besoin d'une douche d'urgence pour me débarrasser des restes de mon cauchemar et nettoyer la sueur qui me collait à la peau.L'eau fraîche me fit du bien car je me sentais plus vivant en sortant, remettant à plus tard toute réflexion pouvant avoir des répercussions sur mon humeur. Je mis un jean et une chemise bleue ciel puis pris la direction de la cuisine pour me préparer un petit-déjeuner, si Rico ne l'avait pas déjà fait. Elle a beau être froide, elle sait se montrer attentionnée. Je ne trouvais personne dans la cuisine, étrange. Quoique, maintenant que je faisais attention à mon environnement, l'appartement était d'un silence religieux. J'avais oublié qu'aujourd'hui Rico et Hannes travaillaient très tôt. De temps en temps, Hannes remplaçait un de ses amis qui est infirmier de garde la nuit, il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer, mais je ne serais déjà plus là. Quant à Rico, elle devait certainement avoir une de ses « urgences » dont je n'ai jamais tout vraiment compris. Son travail paraît anodin, mais ses horaires sont étranges. Mais bon, on a un marché tacite : je ne m'occupe pas de ses affaires et elle en fera de même avec les miennes. C'est donc Hannes qui s'est toujours occupé des réunions de parents-professeurs, des convocations à la suite d'un énième bagarre. Je peux compter sur les doigts de mes mains le nombre de fois où elle s'est vraiment intéressée à ma vie et s'y est impliquée dedans en tant que mère... Mais ce n'est pas le moment, mes rêvasseries me mirent en retard et je ne pu au final que prendre une tartine entre mes dents, mettre mes baskets en toile et courir comme si ma vie en dépendait.

* * *

J'arrivais en classe avec la grâce d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Heureusement, le professeur Dietrich n'était pas encore arrivé, j'eus donc le temps de m'installer aux côtés d'Armin. Alors que je commençais à parler avec lui, une certaine tête de cheval s'interposa entre nous en s'asseyant entre nos bureau, son grand sourire déjà affiché sur son visage, en prévision de la prochaine action qu'il allait faire. J'eus le plus magnifique réflexe de ma vie : écarter mon bureau de sous ses fesses. Le bruit de sa chute attira l'attention des élèves déjà présents. Je commençais à rire lorsqu'il se redressa, se mit à mon niveau et hurla :

« ça va pas la tête Brzenska ?! Tu cherches la merde dès le matin ? Je vais t'écraser ! »

Il m'attrapa par le col et leva son poing, prêt à prendre son élan pour me frapper, mais une voix que je reconnu que trop bien nous interrompit :

« T'es vraiment pitoyable Eren, tu tiens à peine tête à Jean. »

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers la propriétaire de la voix. Mikasa venait d'arriver et passait à côté de nous. Elle en avait profité pour nous observer, et bien sûr avec ce qui s'est passé hier... Jean lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi diable elle portait de l'attention à leur dispute quotidienne, elle qui snobait tout le monde et gardait son regard neutre, à l'instar de la froide Annie. La remarque de Mikasa nous ayant refroidis, j'en profitais pour observer la blonde. Comme à son habitude, elle était concentrée sur une chose dont elle seule connaissait l'existence, ignorant Hitch derrière elle. J'ignorais encore pourquoi cette dernière s'acharnait à essayer de la rabaisser alors qu'il était évident que sa 'rivale' n'en avait rien à fiche... Je ne comprendrais jamais les filles.

Je reportais mon attention sur Armin, qui me tapotait le bras pour que je revienne parmi eux. Il était en plein débat avec Jean sur une éventuelle sortie samedi « on sait pas encore où, mais on va la faire ». J'allais leur répondre par la positive, plein d'idées en tête, lorsque je sentis un regard perçant sur moi. Ok, message compris Mikasa :

« Non merci les gars, je suis pris ce samedi. Une autre fois peut-être. » _Si je suis encore en vie d'ici là. _Pensais-je, car je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre.

C'est à ce moment-là que le professeur Dietrich entra dans la salle, l'air sombre. On reprit tous immédiatement nos places et attendit qu'il prenne la parole :

« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle... Votre ami Samuel est introuvable depuis hier... Et ce matin, ses parents ont eu la preuve comme quoi ils ne le reverront jamais. La police n'a aucune piste, à part cette preuve. Je vous passerai les détails à cause de votre jeune âge, mais sachez que nous avons la certitude que nous devons faire notre deuil... »

Une minute passa, en silence, chacun avalant la pilule comme il pouvait. Pour ma part, je replongeais dans l'horreur de la veille, la scène se rejouait en boucle dans ma tête. Samuel égorgé, l'attaque de Mikasa... Je tentais de reprendre contenance lorsque Ian brisa le silence :

« Je suis désolé, mais nous devons tout de même faire cours. Je n'en ai pas le cœur non plus, croyez moi. »

Il commença mollement son cours pendant que je me mis à fixer Mikasa pour une potentielle explication, dont au final je me serais bien passé. Après s'être assurée que personne ne regardait, même si à tout les coups Annie pourrait la surprendre, elle me montra son index gauche, fit mine de le couper et me montra ensuite sa poitrine. J'ouvrais les yeux d'horreur. Ils avaient envoyé l'index gauche de Samuel, qui possédait une tache de naissance en forme de croissant de lune, et son cœur à ses parents ! Je failli vomir et je dû blanchir à vue d'œil car Armin me jetait des regards en coin inquiets. Je pris de grande inspirations pour me calmer, la tête dans mes bras. Lorsque je me calmais enfin, je relevais la tête, fis un signe à Armin pour lui dire que ça allait et fis mine de suivre le cours. Mais en réalité, je repensais encore à hier, le souvenir était encore vif. D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens même plus comment je suis rentré. Je sais par contre que la prochaine fois que je verrais cet Erwin... Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour en repensant à cet homme. Ainsi, c'était lui qui était à l'origine du massacre de la branche principale de ma famille et donc de mes parents... Je jurai que je lui ferais cracher le morceau sur tout ce que m'avait révélé Mikasa et que je le tuerai de mes propres mains... Mais pour ça, il faut que je devienne plus fort. Ça tombe bien, cet idiot m'avait donné ce qu'il me faut, même si je me doutais bien que ça cachait quelque chose. Cet homme était manipulateur, ça se voyait, ça se sentait.

Je secouais la tête et me concentrais sur le cours de monsieur Dietrich. C'est ainsi que je passais ma journée au lycée, à moitié absent. Même lors de la pause midi Jean n'avait pas réussi à m'énerver avec ses blagues vaseuses et ses provocations. De toute manière, aucun de nous n'avait vraiment envie de rire ou autre, la disparition de Samuel pesait sur nos cœur à tous, que l'on ai été proche de lui ou pas. À la fin de la journée, le lycée entier fit une minute de silence générale pour lui rendre un dernier honneur.

* * *

En sortant du lycée, morose, je vis Mikasa adossée contre le portail. Dès qu'elle vit que je l'avais aperçue, elle me tourna le dos et partit. Je savais que je devais la suivre, bien que je sois pas trop d'humeur. Nous marchâmes en silence, elle me devançait de plusieurs mètres, invisible aux yeux de tous, sauf aux miens, ce qui éveilla ma curiosité. Je me promis de lui demander en arrivant comment elle réussissait ce tour de magie.

Notre destination s'avéra être un espèce de vieil entrepôt. Je m'arrêtais à côté de Mikasa et lui lançais un regard interrogateur. Elle m'ignora et s'avança vers l'entrée, dissimulée sur le côté. Tandis qu'elle ouvrait, elle m'expliqua :

« Cet entrepôt appartient à ma famille, on pourra en disposer comme on veut, et il est aménagé, donc parfait pour ton entraînement 'secret'. Même si je doute qu'il reste secret bien longtemps. »

Je regardais l'intérieur pendant qu'elle me parlait. L'endroit était vaste et divisé en plusieurs zones, que je supposais destinées à exercer spécifiquement une capacité donnée. Sa prestation de tout à l'heure me revint.

« Je me demandais, comment tu fais pour te déplacer sans que les gens ne te voient ?

-Tu l'apprendras en temps et en heure. Nous allons commencer par t'apprendre la base. Un bon shadow hunter se doit d'exceller dans tous les domaines si il veut mener sa mission à bien, dans les meilleurs délais et sans bavure. C'est pour ça qu'en premier lieu, je vais t'apprendre à te battre correctement avec toutes les armes possibles. Cette aptitude est très utile en cas d'imprévu lors d'une mission. C'est donc très important.

-Je croyais que vous faisiez que des assassinats.

-On est des mercenaires, pas des tueurs à gages. Même si nos compétences en assassinats sont très appréciées. Bref, il faut que tu apprennes les faiblesses ainsi que les forces du corps humains pour pouvoir les exploiter : connaître les différentes zones de frappes stratégiques, les limites de chaque muscles, articulations. Maîtriser la répartition de ton poids, ton équilibre. Affûter tes réflexes. J'ai pu voir que tu avais quelques bases.

-Oui, j'ai pratiqué des arts martiaux.

-ça tombe bien, car tu vas apprendre sur le tas. Je ne vais pas me fatiguer à t'apprendre les mouvements un par un. »

Pendant qu'on parlait, elle m'avait conduit sur un ensemble de tatamis, disposés comme dans un dojo.

« Bien, tu vas travailler ta défense pour commencer. Et ne crois pas que je vais être gentille. Je viens pour te frapper pour de vrai, si tu hésites, tu en subiras les conséquences. » Son aura parlait limite pour elle.

Elle se mit en garde et je l'imitais, déglutissant difficilement. Elle s'avança si vite que je distinguai à peine son tranchant de main se dessiner près de ma jugulaire. Je ne sus rien faire d'autre que reculer et elle relança en voulant me donner un coup de pied. J'eus le temps de pivoter pour me mettre de profil, recueillir rapidement son pied dans mon coude gauche et mettre ma main droite sur le plat de son pied. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise que je me remettais face à elle et poussais son pied vers elle pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre mais malheureusement pour moi elle se recula d'elle-même, bien qu'avec une légère maladresse, et plia sa jambe pour récupérer son pied qu'elle me relança dans le menton. Le choc fut rude et je tombai sur le dos, toussant. Elle s'arrêta et me regarda de haut, sans un mot. Ça m'énervait. Alors que j'allais lui demander de recommencer, elle détourna son attention de moi et lâcha plus loin :

« Tu comptes nous observer longtemps ?

-Je m'intéresse au gamin et à tes charmantes méthodes d'enseignements.

Je reconnu la voix. Je dirigeais rapidement mon regard sur l'homme qui avait parlé : Levi. Ce dernier s'avançait vers nous de sa démarche souple et fluide, comme celle d'un chat. Il m'observait de plus près tandis qu'il parlait :

« J'étais curieux de voir tes aptitudes gamin. Je veux en voir un peu plus. » Il me lança un objet que je rattrapais de justesse. « Les couteaux, ou poignards, sont des armes de bases et plutôt passe-partout. Fais avec. Attaque. »

Son ordre me galvanisa et je fondis sur lui, voulant jouer sur l'effet de surprise. J'hésitai au dernier moment, de peur de le blesser. Dommage. Mon adversaire pu ainsi dévier facilement ma lame, plonger dans l'ouverture qu'il a créée et me donner un violent coup au plexus solaire avec le pommeau de son poignard, ce qui eut pour effet de me plier en deux et de me faire lâcher ma lame. Levi se redressa et me regarda avec dégoût :

« Tch, t'en vaux même pas la peine merdeux, tu tiens pas une minute. Redresse toi. »

ça y est, il m'énervait. J'allais lui faire mordre la poussière. Je ramassais mon poignard, me redressais de toute ma hauteur et lui lançais un regard de défi, ce qui lui fit hausser un sourcil. Je tentais une attaque moins directe. Je sautais rapidement sur son côté, déterminé à lui planter le flan droit. Il se décala sur sa gauche tout en émettant un « tch » très agaçant. J'eus un sourire victorieux. Je changeais mon arme de main, pris appui sur mon pied gauche pour me relancer de toute mes forces de l'autre côté, prêt à ré-attaquer. Le nain est pris dans l'élan de son esquive, il ne pourra pas l'évincer celle-là. À ma grande surprise, ma lame frappa le vide. Il avait disparu et je me sentis tiré violemment en arrière, bras bloqués dans mon dos. Une sensations froide bien connue, le fil de la lame de Levi, se fit sentir contre ma gorge, mise à découvert par ce dernier. Il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille et murmura froidement :

« Bien joué gamin. »

Cette simple phrase, son ton suave et grave, la proximité de ses lèvres près de mes oreilles me donnèrent un frisson qui parcouru mon échine de part en part, m'étourdissant. À peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'une douleur me vrilla l'arrière des genoux, me mettant à terre. Furieux, je me retournais pour l'insulter, mais il avait déjà disparu. La seule preuve de son passage est la douleur qu'il m'avait infligée. Je me relevais difficilement. J'étais partagé entre la haine, l'admiration et la fascination de cet homme unique. Il avait l'air d'être une ombre parmi les chasseurs, redoutable, furtive. L'incarnation même du parfait assassin. Je voulais en voir plus de lui, sur son caractère, ses capacités. Mais d'un autre côté, je voulais rejeter cet être odieux, qui prenait les gens de haut.

* * *

Nous nous entraînâmes pendant 2 heures. J'enchaînais raclée sur raclée. Maintenant j'hésitais pas à frapper Mikasa pour me défendre. Hélas, même si j'avais la ferme attention de la frapper, je n'arriverais jamais à l'atteindre. Peut-être réussis-je une ou deux fois, mais ses réflexes étaient tels qu'elle amoindrissait le choc alors que pour ma part je recevais patate sur patate, clé sur clé. L'effort m'épuisait et j'étais prêt à m'effondrer alors qu'elle était toujours aussi fraîche qu'un gardon.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de ces éreintantes heures qu'elle accepta de me laisser me reposer. Elle me lança une bouteille d'eau :

« Je suis sûre que tu n'y as pas pensé. Tiens, une barre de céréale aussi. Je voudrais pas que tu me fasses un malaise.

-Il en faut plus pour m'avoir. » Lançais-je avec hargne, bien que mon essoufflement était évident.

« Rassure toi, on va passer à de la théorie. Cette partie me gonfle vraiment alors tu as intérêt à mémoriser, je suis pas patiente, donc je ne me répéterai pas. » Elle me regardait avec son habituel regard neutre, puis prit son sac dont elle tira un livre et tout un tas d'échantillons en tout genre bien rangés.

« Ce sont mes réserves au cas où. Je ne me déplace jamais sans matériel. Et ce livre sera pour toi. On le fourni aux apprentis, pour qu'ils 'révisent'. Ce serait bête de foirer une mission à cause d'un trou de mémoire ou d'une erreur. On va commencer par la toxicologie. Les poisons sont monnaie courante dans notre métier. Autant dans nos lames que dans nos missions. Me regarde pas comme ça, je t'ai dit que nos assassinats sont très appréciés. Bref, je vais t'apprendre à composer des poisons à partir d'ingrédients pas difficile à trouver. Je vais aussi t'apprendre à en composer qui ne laissent aucune trace dans l'organisme qui peuvent être très utiles pour certaines missions. »

Elle passa ainsi 40 minutes à me présenter différents produits chimiques ou même des plantes facilement trouvables qui, si on en extrayait le bon composant, pouvait donner de très bons résultats. Étonnamment, elle prit tout le temps nécessaire pour que je puisse tous les mémoriser, et bien qu'elle répondait à chacune de mes questions, peu nombreuses, elle ne répéta jamais ce qu'elle disait. Ce fut dur de tout retenir, mais j'y parvins quand même.

« Je pense qu'on s'arrêtera là pour ce soir. » Elle fouilla de nouveau dans son sac. « Tiens, une copie de ma liste personnelle pour trouver des fournitures, tu auras des armes pour t'entraîner mais tu devras t'occuper de ton propre matériel toi-même. Tu tâcheras de te débrouiller. Dis aux vendeurs que tu viens de ma part, certains magasins sont de banales échoppes au commerce illégal. Il te faudra un contact pour y accéder. » Elle se mura dans le silence, signifiant la fin de ses explications. Je compris que si j'avais des questions, c'était maintenant.

« On s'entraînera ici samedi alors ? On se retrouve ici à quelle heure ? Et que fera-t-on ?

-Tu verras. Je n'ai pas encore décidé, je ne suis pas prof. On se retrouve ici à 10h. L'entraînement durera toute la journée. Comme je n'ai pas envie de passer toutes mes soirées avec toi, on fera un jour le week-end et un à deux soirs en semaines. Le reste, tu le passeras à la théorie, dans ton coin. Même si je t'explique les choses une fois, tu les auras pas encore en tête dans 5 ans. »

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, signe de la fin de notre entraînement. Je la suivis et la hélai.

« J'ai une question, un peu hors sujet. » Elle se retourna.

-Je t'écoute.

-Que reprochent les shadow hunters à ma mère, à mon clan, pour avoir éradiquer la branche principale et épargné les annexes ? »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en me lançant un regard interrogateur.

« Parce qu'on n'a jamais réussi à retrouver la branche annexe je te dis. D'après ce que je sais, vous n'avez pas vraiment de lien du sang et ne portez pas le même nom. De plus, ils ont moins d'influence et ne représentent pas une menace bien qu'ils aient réussi à s'imposer dans l'organisation. » Elle se retourna et continua son chemin, ignorant ainsi ma question principale. Je courrai pour la rattraper et l'attrapais par l'épaule pour la tourner vers moi.

« Et ma mère, la branche principale ? »

Mikasa tourna la tête, l'air grave. Je la lâchai et reculai, mal à l'aise. Elle continua, parlant bas.

« Ta mère a trahi l'organisation. Elle en a assassiné l'un des membres les plus importants... »

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'ouvrai la bouche, désemparé. Mon interlocutrice en profita pour partir. Je la suivis en la questionnant, mais elle ne me répondit jamais. Je fus contraint d'abandonner et de rentrer chez moi, perdu et meurtri, autant par les dégâts physiques que par la gifle mentale de la révélation de Mikasa. Je ne parlai pas à Rico en arrivant quand elle me demanda où j'étais passé et montai me coucher, bien que l'insomnie fut ma meilleure amie pour la nuit.

* * *

**J'ai l'impression d'avoir mis des barres partout... Enfin, review ? :3**


	5. Accident et souvenirs

**Bonjour ou bonsoir,**

**Pardon pour le retard, je pense que j'ai été très prétentieuse en voulant mettre un chapitre chaque semaine alors, même si ça m'afflige, je ne vais pas définir de rythme de publication... Pardon encore *courbettes***

**Enfin, je suis plus ou moins contente de ce chapitre, j'ai eu du mal à le pondre et je ne suis pas contente de ma fin, mais je l'ai terminé tard et je voulais pas remettre au lendemain, étant dans ma lancée.**

**Ah, aussi, je risque parfois de mettre des éléments très clichés, m'en voulez pas ^^".**

**Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, répondre aux gentilles reviews (ah, que je vous adore lectrices qui me suivent, et encore plus celles qui me laissent des reviews, ça motive)**

**Himuko : je tacherais de remettre un face à face avec Levi rapidement, quand je pourrais xD pleins d'idées me viennent les unes après les autres et bouleversent tous mes plans de départs ! Et de ce fait je ne pourrais pas te donner le nombre de chapitre exact mais j'espère pouvoir en faire entre 10 et 20 (oui, grosse tranche, je sais xD).**

**Boadicee : contente que Levi t'ai plu, j'essaierais de le faire paraître comme je peux mais il est pas trop prévu au programme au début. J'ai envie d'essayer de poser une base qui tienne la route ^^.**

** : je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Et oui, j'ai peut-être exagéré le mode badass de Levi mais bon, il fait rien comme les autres n'est-ce pas ?**

**Hinanoyuki : oui, je voulais les faire se confronter et qu'Eren morde un peu la poussière xD non je suis pas sadique ! Mais il faut bien les confronter un peu !**

**Audrey Takarai : oui c'est vrai, mais sa relation avec Eren va évoluer ! Elle va être son mentor pendant 5 ans quand même ! Hé hé, je te dirais pas si ça cache quelque chose, mais peut-être que... ;p fais travailler ton imagination !**

* * *

_Craquement. Le garçon ouvra les yeux en sursaut. Quel imbécile, il avait failli s'endormir à cause de cette longue attente. Il ne pouvait pas baisser sa garde, surtout maintenant. Il était sûr que quelqu'un était là. Il entendit un juron étouffé.Un souffle, léger. Une main, représentante de la menace imminente qui planait sur lui. Il sortit rapidement de l'autre côté du bosquet... Et se stoppa, commençant à paniquer. Le ravin. Il avait oublié le ravin qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. Le jeune homme prit son courage à deux mains et ramassa la branche à ses pieds. Il allait se battre, comme sa mère. Il voulait lutter pour sa vie et gagner. La rage coulait dans ses veines, la perte de ses parents était impardonnable. Son poursuivant émergea du bosquet, et tira une lame de son fourreau, approchant d'une démarche féline. À chaque pas effectué par l'inconnu, le petit en reculait de deux. Alors que le visage de la personne allait paraître aux rayons de la lune et ainsi dévoiler son identité, le garçon se raidit. Cette démarche, cette silhouette :_

_« Toi, dit-il en reculant, tu es... »_

_Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se bloqua dans sa gorge, interrompue par la brutale sensation de chute qui lui prit les intestins. Il chuta, et ne réussi qu'à pousser un long et puissant cri._

J'ouvris les yeux et me redressai en entendant le cri traversant tout l'appartement puis m'aperçus qu'il venait de ma propre gorge. Je mis du temps à me calmer et y parvins juste avant qu'Hannes et Rico déboulent dans ma chambre comme des furies, l'air paniqués. Je les calmai immédiatement en leur expliquant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, ce qui fût accueilli par deux grands soupirs où se mêlaient soulagement et lassitude, après tout ce n'était pas la première fois que je me réveillai en criant. Tout ce que Rico réussi à dire fut :

« C'est bien, tu vas pouvoir te lever, il est déjà 7h. »

Tous deux sortirent à ces mots, retournant vaquer à leurs occupations. Complètement réveillé à cause de la brutalité de mon réveil, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Rico y était, finissant de préparer quelques toasts à mon intention. Je la remerciai vaguement lorsqu'elle me tendit un petite assiette et me salua avant de s'éclipser. Le temps que je m'installe pour manger il n'y avait plus âme qui vivent dans l'appartement, Hannes étant parti directement après être sorti de ma chambre.

Je pris le temps de manger, songeur. Je tentais en vain de me rappeler du cauchemar que j'avais fait cette nuit. Aucune image ne me revenait, j'avais juste l'horrible impression qu'il était important et la certitude qu'il concernait mon passé.

Lorsque j'eus fini, je m'aperçus que mes rêveries m'avaient mis en retard. Je pris une douche précipitée, enfilai la première tenue que je trouvai et parti en courant.

C'est éreinté mais à l'heure que j'arrivai au lycée. Contrairement à mes habitudes, ce ne fut pas Armin qui m'attendait devant la grille, mais Jean. Je regardai les alentours à la recherche de mon meilleur ami mais Jean interrompit mes recherches :

« Tu ne le trouveras pas si c'est Armin que tu cherches. Tu n'as pas eu son message ? Il a eu des problèmes avec son grand-père hier soir. Je n'en sais pas plus, à part qu'il restera avec lui à l'hôpital encore un petit moment... Ce pauvre Armin est inconsolable. » Cette dernière phrase fut prononcée avec un ton lourd de reproches. _Tu aurais dû être là pour lui. _C'est ce que le regard de Jean me disait, bien qu'il n'exprimait aucune agressivité à mon égard. Troublé, je sortis fébrilement mon portable pour regarder mes mails. J'avais 5 appels manqués d'Armin hier et 10 mails, sans oublier les 2 messages vocaux. Je me promis de lire et écouter mes messages plus tard et d'aller voir Armin en fin de journée, pour l'instant je devais centrer mon attention sur Jean et lui expliquer la raison de mon silence, ce dernier me formulant silencieusement la question via son regard. On avait beau se disputer sans cesse depuis la primaire, époque où nous nous fûmes rencontrés, tous deux étions sur la même longueur d'onde. Je réfléchissais à toute allure, cherchant un mensonge bien senti, lorsque la nature du regard de mon interlocuteur changea. Quand il s'agissait d'affaires sérieuses, ce mec était plus clairvoyant que n'importe qui et pouvait presque lire dans l'esprit des gens. C'en était effrayant. Il n'en fallu pas plus que ce regard pour que je comprenne qu'il avait deviné que j'allais lui mentir avant que le moindre mot ne s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je hochai de la tête pour mettre fin à cette discussion silencieuse que personne n'aurait pu comprendre. Avant de repartir vers notre salle de classe, je lui adressai un sourire de remerciement auquel il me répondit par un « Ta gueule Brzenska. » en rougissant, ce qui eut le don de me perturber. Ce qui me perturba plus que le fait que Jean rougissait était le fait qu'il m'ait appelé Brzenska. Maintenant que je connaissais la vérité, il m'était devenu difficile de répondre à ce nom, déjà que je n'en ai jamais vraiment voulu... J'eus une soudaine envie de le dire à mes amis, de leur révéler mon vrai nom, qu'ils m'appellent « Jäger ». J'étais convaincu qu'entendre ce nom encore et encore feraient remonter mes souvenirs et que je connaîtrais la vérité. Est-ce que Hannes et Rico étaient au courant ? Il faudra que je leur pose la question. Mais pour l'instant, je m'installai en classe, seul, Mikasa m'ignorant comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Jean papotait avec Marco, Sasha et Connie tout en me lançant quelques regards furtifs et interrogateurs bien qu'il sache qu'il n'aura jamais les réponses attendues.

Le professeur arriva enfin et commença rapidement son cours. L'heure me semblait plus que longue alors je me mis à faire des croquis sur mon cahier, en essayant de ne penser à rien. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je reconnus le paysage que je dessinais sans m'en rendre vraiment compte : un bosquet. Pas n'importe lequel, celui de mes cauchemars. Paniqué, j'essayais une nouvelle fois de me souvenir des images de mon rêves en dessinant au hasard. Une silhouette se dessinait sur ma feuille, des images lumineuses, comme des flashs m'aveuglèrent, puis ce fut le noir total.

* * *

La première chose que je perçu fut un mal de crâne carabiné puis enfin la luminosité trop élevée de la pièce. Je ne pus ouvrir mes yeux que difficilement. La dernière chose qui me parvint furent les sons environnants. Ils étaient aiguës, graves, forts, faibles, rythmés et désordonnés. Tout ces éléments combinés ne m'aidèrent pas à percevoir mon environnement et à signaler que j'étais réveillé. C'est au bout de 5 minutes à vouloir me relever que je pus enfin constater que j'étais à l'infirmerie, entouré de mes amis et de l'infirmière qui essayait tant bien que mal de les contenir. Ces derniers se tournèrent vers moi, soucieux. J'allais leur répondre, mais mon mal de tête m'en empêcha, m'obligeant à me recroqueviller et me fis sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Ça ne dut pas durer longtemps car lorsque je rouvris les yeux, il ne restait que Jean qui assurait à l'infirmière qu'il tiendrait les autres au courant mais que lui au moins voulait rester, il était son plus vieil ami après Armin. Quand ils s'aperçurent que j'étais réveillé, Jean m'adressa tout un panel de mots doux pendant que l'infirmière m'examinait et me fit boire du paracétamol.

Lorsque je fus en mesure de tenir une conversation correcte, la femme me rassura :

« Vous n'avez rien de bien grave, vous avez juste fait un malaise, bien que je ne puisse dire pourquoi, manquez-vous de sommeil ? Êtes-vous bien nourri ? Ou bien des problèmes personnels ? »

J'avais oublié qu'elle faisait aussi office de psy lorsque que la personne qui occupait officiellement de poste n'était pas là.

Je répondis correctement à ces questions et bien qu'elle semble dubitative, elle les accepta et retourna dans son bureau, indiquant qu'elle en avait fini avec moi et que je pourrais rentrer dès que j'en serais capable.

Je regardais mon ami qui était resté planté là en silence tout ce temps après avoir eut fini de déverser ses injures et l'interrogeai du regard pour qu'il me donne un rapide topo sur la situation :

« Tu es resté inconscient toute la journée, on est venu te voir à chaque pause avec les gars . On s'est fait un sang d'encre tu sais. Tu t'es évanoui en plein cours, comme ça, sans prévenir, alors que t'avais l'air en forme ce matin. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec _ça_ ? » Je savais très bien de quoi il parlait.

« Je ne sais pas, et ce ne sont pas tes affaires, j'ai cru que tu l'avais compris ce matin. » Menti-je à moitié, pour élucider la question. Après tout, il ne m'a jamais cru lorsque je lui avais parlé de mes rêves, et je craignais de signer son arrêt de mort en lui disant quoi que ce soit. On a beau s'insulter, au fond je sais très bien que c'est une manière d'exprimer notre affection, donc ça m'embêterait que cette tête de cheval disparaisse... Ce dernier dû décider de reprendre son interrogatoire plus tard, je le connais, il ne lâchait jamais une affaire comme ça, car il changea de sujet :

« Tu veux toujours aller voir Armin au fait ? On peut aller saluer son grand-père, prendre de ses nouvelles. Et je pense que de la compagnie ce soir avec lui sera pas de trop. »

J'acquiesçai et m'assis au bord du lit, prêt à partir. J'avais eu le temps de récupérer pendant que l'on discutait. Jean dû malgré tout me soutenir pour les premiers mètres, mes jambes s'étant retrouvées engourdies de par leur inactivité toute une journée.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital fût long. L'attente du bus fût interminable et dans une ambiance lourde, car ni Jean ni moi n'osions parler. J'en profitai pour prévenir Hannes et fus soulagé car je n'avais pas d'entraînement le vendredi soir, et connaissant Mikasa elle ne m'aurait jamais laissé sécher pour une telle excuse.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à l'hôpital et demandâmes le numéro de chambre du patient avant de nous précipiter à l'endroit indiqué. Nous y trouvâmes Armin, l'air sombre et les yeux cernés par le manque de sommeil, assis à côté d'un lit dans lequel gisait un vieil homme. Oui, gisait. Car son teint était blême et avait les yeux clos, ressemblant presque à un cadavre, silhouette informe sous la couverture blanche caractéristique des lits d'hôpitaux. L'homme avait un masque à oxygène sur le visage, une perfusion de chlorure de sodium et avait des patchs reliés à une machine qui indiquaient ses signes vitaux. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour comprendre que le patient était dans le coma. Nous le fixâmes ainsi pendant 5 minutes, émus, avant qu'Armin ne notifie notre présence et ne prenne la paroles :

« Nous ignorons ce qu'il s'est passé. On avait dîné et pendant qu'on était devant la télé, il a eut de violentes nausées et 10 minutes plus tard il s'est mis à... Vomir... Puis son corps a été pris de spasmes et il délirait, il avait peur de moi... » Sa voix tremblait de plus en plus tandis qu'il faisait son récit. « Je me suis dépêché d'appeler les pompier, et le temps qu'ils viennent il semblait s'être stabilisé mais quand il a vu les secours il s'est remis à délirer et apparemment il a fait de la tachycardie, ce que son cœur n'a pas supporté. En arrivant, les médecins ont fait toute sorte de prélèvements pour voir d'où ça pouvait venir mais ils ont rien trouvé... Et depuis... » Les larmes inondèrent ses beaux yeux bleus et il s'effondra, sanglotant de tout son être, comme s'il s'était retenu tout ce temps. Cette vision me déchira le cœur et Jean n'en menait pas plus large apparemment. C'est compréhensible en même temps, cet homme était la seule famille qui lui restait, ses parents ayant disparu dans un malheureux naufrage dans l'océan atlantique. Ils étaient voyageurs et laissaient souvent leur fils unique au père de la femme. Le jeune homme n'avait donc pas envie de se retrouver seul encore une fois.

Nous restâmes tous trois dans un silence de mort jusqu'à la fin de l'heure des visites, et en sortant de l'établissement Jean et moi imposâmes notre présence au blond pour le week-end, ne voulant pas le laisser seul dans son coin. Il avait assez broyé du noir, il allait falloir qu'on lui change les idées ce week-end. Après tout, on s'était assurés d'être avertis immédiatement quand son grand-père se réveillera. Donc, pas de visite ce week-end. Je m'arrêtais net. L'entraînement ! Je serais obligé de les quitter demain pour aller m'entraîner et je n'avais pas réviser ce qu'elle m'a enseigné, et bien qu'elle ne vérifiait pas, elle le saurait de suite.

Je réfléchissais tandis que l'on se dirigeait vers la maison d'Armin. Son grand-père avait une modeste maison dans la périphérie de la ville. Elle était vieille et avait besoin de beaucoup de réparation mais on y vivait bien et de toute façon le maître de maison ne touchait pas une retraite assez importante pour qu'il puisse s'offrir le luxe de telles réparations et il était trop vieux pour le faire. Mais je ne pouvais pas perdre de temps à détailler l'habitation, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de pouvoir retrouver Mikasa sans que mes deux amis me mettent à table par la suite. L'option de la confidence était tellement simple, mais dangereuse. Sauf que le mensonge et moi ça fait deux, et je n'ai pas non plus envie de leur mentir, déjà que mon existence n'était que mensonge jusqu'à maintenant. J'avais l'impression d'être un inconnu à mes propres yeux, mais ce qui me choque le plus est certainement le fait que ma mère ait été une traîtresse et une meurtrière et ait fauté au point d'en mériter la mort. Pourtant, si mes rêves étaient bien des souvenirs, cette femme était douce et délicate... Je nageais en pleine confusion lorsque j'entendis mon prénom crié au loin :

« Eren, arrête de rêver et entre. » dit Armin.

-À quoi tu penses depuis ce matin Brzenska ? T'es inquiétant tu sais ? On dirait un cadavre ambulant.

-Pardon, je manque un peu de sommeil ces derniers jours. » Fut le seul mensonge que je réussi à leur sortir. Je n'eus que des haussements d'épaules comme réponse et nous nous dirigeâmes dans le salon pour s'installer sur le canapé. Les larmes d'Armin étaient séchées depuis la sortie de l'hôpital mais on pouvait encore en deviner le tracé sur ses joues rosies à cause de ses pleurs. Jean alla dans la cuisine chercher de l'eau pendant que je passais un bras autour des épaules d'Armin en espérant le réconforter. Ce dernier se dégagea gentiment, me faisant comprendre qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, et prit le verre offert par Jean que je mitraillai du regard pour le mettre en garde, pas qu'il commette une gaffe digne de lui. Notre ami but son verre et nous remercia d'un sourire timide, en reniflant légèrement, séquelle de son chagrin.

« Merci les gars, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous. Vous êtes sûrs que vous voulez passer la nuit ici ? Je n'ai qu'un futon supplémentaire.

-L'un de nous prendra le canapé ou le lit de ton grand-père. On tirera au janken. » Assurai-je.

-En attendant j'ai faim, il est 20h. » Se plaignit le troisième.

-Tu peux arrêter de râler horseface ? Les grandes personnes discutent si t'avais pas remarqué.

-Je vais te refaire le portrait Brzenska ! » Cria-t-il avant de s'avancer. Dommage pour lui, je réussi à le mettre à terre cette fois. Toutefois, la citation de mon 'nom' me fit frissonner et les deux autres ne se firent pas prier pour le au lieu de faire une quelconque remarque, le blond annonça qu'il allait faire la cuisine, nous laissant seuls dans le salon. Un silence mal à l'aise régnait dans la pièce, pendant que nous nous regardions dans le blanc des yeux. La cuisine était une pièce à part, donc Armin ne se rendit compte de rien. Jean allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque Armin nous cria de venir manger. Il avait réchauffé les restes de la veille, de la quiche lorraine avec de la salade verte et une vinaigrette. On pouvait pas vraiment appeler ça de la cuisine, mais ça pouvait nous servir de repas.

« Il y a de la noix de muscade en poudre pour mettre dessus. Comme je n'aime pas ça mon grand-père la rajoute après sur sa part, même si le rendu est beaucoup moins bon que si on la met avant la cuisson. »

Cette réplique me fit froncer les sourcils. Mais je décidais de hausser des épaules et de manger. Le repas se déroula en silence, personne ne sachant quoi dire. Lorsque la table fut débarrassée et la vaisselle faite, nous montâmes à l'étage pour préparer le futon et nous tirâmes au janken comme promis et Jean perdit.

« Je suis vraiment obligé de rester seul ? J'exige une autre manche » Qu'il perdit aussi.

-Au pire, le futon est plutôt large... » Suggéra notre hôte d'une petite voix, attirant nos regards.

On se regarda mutuellement, et rougirent tous deux. Hors de question que je partage mon futon avec lui, mais je sentais que je n'aurais pas le choix... Armin changea de sujet en proposant un film, que nous regardâmes sans vraiment le voir, chacun étant dans ses pensées. Je nous félicitai intérieurement. Nous étions sensés lui remonter le moral, mais au final ça n'a pas marché. Bon, ça ira mieux demain, Connie et Sasha allait se joindre à nous pour la journée, et ils étaient plutôt bons dans l'animation. Nous allâmes nous coucher directement après le film, et je dus me résigner pour de bon : je passerais la nuit avec Jean. Je me glissai dans le futon avec ce dernier tandis qu'Armin s'allongeait dans son propre lit avant de tomber dans un sommeil profond. Il était épuisé de ces derniers jour, et Jean et moi nous retrouvâmes comme deux idiots à attendre le sommeil, qui ne tarda pas à arriver pour ma part.

* * *

_Le garçon se tapissait dans l'ombre de son lit, retenant sa respiration dans un sourire espiègle. Il entendait une douce voix l'appeler, lui promettant mille chatouilles quand elle le trouverait. De sa cachette, il vit des pieds passer, faire demi-tour et les pas s'éloignèrent. D'expérience, le petit savait qu'il ne devait pas s'éterniser, il vérifia donc si son ennemie du jour était loin et sorti de sa cachette pour en trouver une meilleure. Il décida que le jardin serait l'idéal, et alla se nicher dans le grand trou au pied du chêne, qui d'ailleurs avait été creusé plus profondément par ses parents pour qu'il puisse y jouer convenablement. Tandis qu'il détaillait encore une fois sa cachette, de grande mains, fines et douces, le soulevèrent et le portèrent à des bras chauds et accueillants._

_« Je t'ai trouvé trésor. » Lui informa une voix aussi douce et sucrée que du miel._

_Le fugitif détailla la femme. Elle était terriblement belle dans sa robe simple et son tablier. Ses beaux cheveux bruns étaient réunis en une couette à gauche de son cou, et une mèche soyeuse chatouillait le nez de l'enfant qui émit un petit éternuement qui fit rire sa mère d'un rire cristallin. Sa peau était délicate et jeune, seule ses grands yeux étaient d'une couleur marron fade d'habitude. Mais, pour une raison qui lui était incompréhensible de par son petit âge, aujourd'hui ses iris étaient d'une couleur profonde, celle qui donnait l'impression de tout voir. Un vert profond qui arborait en cet instant une jolie teinte turquoise, presque bleue, envoûtante. L'enfant se blottit dans ces bras maternels sous le regard aimant de leur propriétaire. Il se laissa bercer par les pas tandis qu'elle rentrait._

Je me serrai encore un peu plus contre cette source de chaleur si douce, l'entourant de mes bras. Mes yeux étaient toujours clos et je respirais doucement l'odeur légèrement musquée de sa propriétaire. Mais je me fis vite repousser, et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, frustré et en redemandant, je m'aperçus que la personne que je prenais pour la jolie brune de mon rêve n'était autre que Jean qui me repoussait de plus belle en m'insultant et en rougissant. Je me relevai à la vitesse éclair, décontenancé. Heureusement, Armin s'était réveillé à l'entente des cris de Jean et n'avait pas assister à la scène. Je regardai l'heure et criai en voyant 11h s'afficher. Mikasa allait me tuer. Je m'habillai en vitesse et parti en courant sous les regards ébahis de mes deux amis.

Dans le bus, je réfléchissais à ce rêve qui cette fois là m'avait littéralement collé à la peau et s'était fondu dans la réalité, et je me confortais dans l'idée que ça ne pouvait être que mon passé. J'avais vu les yeux de la mère de l'enfant. Non seulement ce dernier me ressemblait mais les yeux de la mère ne trompait pas, si ce que Erwin m'avait dit sur ma famille était vrai. Mais alors, comment une telle femme a pu devenir l'ennemie numéro un de toute une organisation aussi dangereuse ? Je retournais cette question dans ma tête lorsque j'arrivai à l'entrepôt. Mikasa m'attendait de pied ferme, impatiente. J'eus le droit à 2 minutes pour expliquer un tel retard, et je reçu seulement un soupir pour cette fois, mais je savais que ça ne devait plus se reproduire.

On reprit nos exercices de la dernière fois et elle fut encore plus dure. Ceci dura toute la journée, et très vite des hématomes ainsi que des coupures apparurent sur mon corps. Lors de la pause qu'elle m'octroya pour grignoter, elle m'ordonna de m'arranger pour que personne ne remarque mes blessures. Je lui fis un signe d'approbation avant qu'elle ne passe à la théorie. Elle continua ses leçons sur les poisons et avait amené ce coup-ci de quoi faire des démonstrations.

« Je te montrerais seulement ceux qui ont les ingrédients les moins chers, j'ai pas envie de me ruiner pour tes beaux yeux. Je vais t'apprendre des gestes de soins plus tard aussi. Les bases en cas d'urgence, alors regarde bien et sois attentif. » Tout en parlant elle s'exécutait, m'obligeant à suivre des yeux ses gestes en même temps que j'écoutais son monologue.

Tout à coup, j'eus un éclair de génie. Je pressais Mikasa et lui dit que je devais partir en urgence. Elle soupira de nouveau et me laissa partir. Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et couru en direction de chez Armin, tout en essayant de le joindre, sans réussir. J'essayais d'appeler Jean, Connie et Sasha mais rien à faire, aucun d'eux ne répondait. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent de plus en plus, étreignant ma poitrine, pourvu que j'y arrive à temps. J'appelais une énième fois Jean et décidai de lui laisser un message.

« Jean, c'est Eren. C'est une urgence. Emmène Armin chez toi sans passer par chez lui, je t'en supplie, faites vite et donne-moi des nouvelles. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que le grand-père d'Armin n'est pas tombé malade. C'est une tentative de meurtre ratée. »


	6. Solution et doute

**Bonsoir,**

**Vous me direz que ce chapitre est arrivé très vite, la raison est simple: deux soirées sans internet *rire*. Et je trouvais mon chapitre précédent pas très fourni, j'ai donc décidé de vous le poster ce soir. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il m'a beaucoup inspirée et j'en suis fière. Alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'en suis friande ^^.**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Hinanoyuki: hé hé, tu m'as tout de suite démasquée pour la noix ^^ j'espère que ça n'a pas fait trop cliché à ton goût (promis la prochaine fois je trouve quelque chose de plus compliqué, si je trouve xD).**

**Audrey Takarai: Peut-être bien qu'il en pince pour Eren mais peut-être bien aussi qu'il est timide. Je suis dans la tête d'Eren, pas de Jean *rire* mais je te rassure, c'est bien une fic Ereri, j'ai juste été d'humeur à mettre de ambiguïté entre eux dans mon chapitre ;) et pour le grand père d'Armin, tu verras dans ce chapitre ;) ou peut-être pas ! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je mis 30 minutes à atteindre l'appartement de Jean, priant encore et encore pour qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé. Si il existait un quelconque Dieu, c'était le moment de se manifester, car mon cœur ne tiendrait jamais. Je passai devant un parc, qui jouxtait l'immeuble où se trouvait l'habitation de Jean, et entendis des voix que j'aurais reconnues entre mille, ce qui me fit accélérer encore le rythme de ma course, devenu irrégulier et lourd à cause de la fatigue qui s'emparait de mes jambes. Mon cœur s'allégeait au fur et à mesure que j'approchais l'origine de ce tumulte si familier. Lorsque je les aperçu, toute pression disparu d'un coup, le soulagement de les voir rire innocemment m'apaisant tel un baume. Ne voulant pas briser l'ambiance, je décidai de rester dans l'ombre de l'arbre sous lequel je m'étais arrêté et de les observer tout en surveillant les alentours. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait de problèmes mais mieux valait être sûr qu'ils ne risquaient rien. D'un autre côté, il fallait aussi que je prouve mes dires et peut-être que je m'arme si je voulais pouvoir les protéger convenablement. Comment faire ? Je ne voulais pas m'éloigner trop longtemps et si je ne passais pas chercher les preuves chez Armin, je perdrais tout moyen de retrouver le responsable... Je bouillonnais de rage à ces pensées, mais je devais garder la tête froide. La liste de Mikasa. Et si j'allais m'acheter une arme dans un magasin de sa liste qui ne serait pas trop loin ? Une fois cette dernière dehors, je la parcourrai rapidement des yeux, situant chaque sites un à un, calculant leur distance par rapport au parc.

Là. Une boulangerie. À 10 minutes en courant vite, et c'est le plus proche. Pouvais-je vraiment les quitter des yeux aussi longtemps, surtout si je devais ajouter un crochet chez Armin ? Restons raisonnable, il y avait trop de monde aux alentours pour que quoi que ce soit ne soit tenté, je pouvais donc me le permettre, mais sans perdre une miette de temps. Sans attendre une seconde, je partis en imposant le même rythme à mon corps, dût-il y passer. Aveugle, je ne possédais plus que la sensation de mes jambes courant, foulée après foulée. _Pied par terre, fléchi ta jambe, appuie sur ta plante de pied et détend la jambe pour avoir de l'élan, tire l'autre vers l'avant pour redonner de l'envergure. Repli immédiatement ta jambe de réception, et refais les mêmes actions avec cette jambe. Encore, plus vite. Pousse sur le sol comme si tu voulais tasser la terre, comme si tu voulais repousser ce goudron impur. Dépêche toi. Ignore le reste. Ignore tes poumons, ignore cette respiration plus qu'erratique, entrecoupée, qui ressemble à celle d'un asthmatique en crise. Respire en ignorant l'air te brûlant à chaque inspiration, te donnant l'impression que l'on frotte tes bronches au fer rouge. Rejette cet étau qui serre ton système respiratoire et cardiaque. Le bouillonnement de tes artères et de tes veines. Le tiraillement de tes muscles. Ne vomis pas à cause de la pression, éloigne tout ce qui t'entrave, cours juste. Cours pour ta vie, cours pour la vie de tes amis et fais fi du reste. _Ces pensées tournaient encore et encore dans ma tête, tel un sutra, ce qui me permit de maintenir ma cadence et même de l'accélérer légèrement, de manière significative.

Lorsque le magasin fut en vue, je ralentis progressivement, m'apercevant que j'arrivai à ma limite et qu'il me fallait du temps pour reprendre mon souffle. Je pénétrai l'échoppe avec hésitation et fut immédiatement accueilli par un homme brun de taille moyenne aux yeux acier. Il me détailla et devina à mon attitude ce pour quoi j'étais ici. Il me fit signe d'approcher de son long et fin index. J'obtempérai avec méfiance mais je ne pus que me détendre quand je vis son sourire sûr et réconfortant. Il me conduisit vers l'arrière de la boutique et me glissa doucement, sans se départir de son sourire :

« C'est la première fois que vous vous rendez dans un magasin affilié au marché noir pas vrai ? Vous êtes une nouvelle recrue n'est-ce pas ? Qui est votre tuteur ? » Il me regardait avec une certaine curiosité dans le regard, mais le fond de sa pensée était insondable.

« Je... C'est... » Mon cerveau bouillonnait, devais-je mentionner que je commençais tout juste mon entraînement ? Devais-je mentionner l'identité de Mikasa ? Quelle prise de tête ! Je décidai de mentir. « Erwin Smith. Il a fait un écart, je suis un neveu. » Je levai la tête et pris un air plus hautain. « D'ailleurs, cette information ne vous regarde pas. »

-Un peu de respect petit, même les marchands du marché noir se doivent de tout savoir. Je suppose que vous êtes un shadow hunter alors si le célèbre Smith vous a formé... Un écart hein ?... Faites attention à ce que vous dîtes. » Son sourire devint narquois. « Si vous ne surveillez pas vos paroles, vous risquez de faire des bêtises. Enfin... Vous avez l'air pressé... ? » Il me regarda pour me demander mon nom et je lui répondis par un regard noir.

-Quelles armes vous proposez ?

-J'ai de magnifiques armes blanches. Comme ce seront vos premières, laissez-moi le plaisir de les offrir au neveu de monsieur Smith. Attendez ici, je reviens. »

Il partit sur ces mots, me plantant au plein milieu de tous ces plans de travail couverts de farine, témoins de l'activité pourtant bien réelle du marchand. Ce constat m'inspira du respect et une question envahit mon esprit : serais-je capable de mener une telle vie ? Y aurait-il possible retour en arrière si je venais à le souhaiter ? Un regard gris acier et menaçant s'imposa à mon esprit à cette question, provoquant un frisson dans tout mon dos.

Une voix lointaine me fit revenir de mes pensées. L'homme se dirigeait vers moi avec plusieurs étuis dans les mains. Il les posa dans le seul endroit de toute la pièce qui était impeccable.

« Je vous ai fait un petit ensemble. Après si il y en a qui vous tentent plus, revenez passer commande. Enfin, voilà ce que je vais vous donner cette fois. » Il embrassa les objets de son bras.

Je les détaillai un à un. Un assortiment d'aiguilles longues et fines, elles semblaient facilement maniables.

« Je vous ai sorti des aiguilles de qualité que je vous ai fourni avec une cuissarde qui possède de petits compartiments avec un petit réservoir au fond pour qu'elles puissent tremper constamment dans le poison si vous le souhaitez. Voici une autre cuissarde sur laquelle vous pourrez mettre ces quelques kunaïs. » Il me fit un sourire. « J'ignore quelles armes vous savez manier, je préfère donc vous en donner un échantillon de plusieurs et vous ferez votre choix. »

Je continuais à fixer mes armes de jet de manière dubitative. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier mon urgence, je pressai donc le boulanger en face de moi, qui poursuivit :

« Dans ces petits fourreaux vous trouverez des poignards. » Il les sorti. « Comme vous pouvez le voir, ils ont une lame extrêmement effilée et ils sont faits d'une alliage dont la composition est secrète. » Il me fit un clin d'œil. « C'est un honneur pour un débutant de recevoir de telles lames. Voici la dernière. Vous pouvez voir qu'elle a une forme particulièrement plate et qu'elle est coupante des deux côtés. Vous voyez ce système ? Ça vous permet de l'attacher à votre avant-bras, pointe en bas, et de la sortir en cas d'urgence. Elle est très résistante. Démonstration. »

Il attacha le système avec agilité à son avant-bras et descendit sa manche dessus.

« Vous faîtes un petit mouvement comme ça. »

Il s'exécuta, tendit brusquement son bras en faisant une rotation de son avant-bras et la lame apparut dans sa main.

« Pratique non ? Enfin, tenez. Je vous les fourni avec différentes sangles pour vos poignards : en travers du torse, la cuisse, la cheville, le bras ou même en travers des reins. »

Il me tendit le paquet un fois qu'il eut fini. Je lui demandai d'un regard si il était sûr de sa décision et il opina du chef en réponse. Je décidai de m'équiper et glissai le reste de l'équipement dans une besace qui traversait mon dos, généreusement offerte elle aussi, me laissant libre de mouvements.

« Merci beaucoup, mais je suis pressé, je dois vous laisser.

-Bien sûr. » Je m'éloignai en courant, m'apercevant que cet échange n'avait duré qu'en fait 5 minutes. « À bientôt, Eren Brzenska. »

Il repartit s'occuper de sa clientèle, sourire au lèvres.

* * *

C'est essoufflé que j'arrivais devant chez Armin. J'avais réussi à trouver rapidement un bus, gagnant une bonne demi-heure sur mon temps prévu, mais le reste de la course avait été éprouvant bien que je ne ressentais plus le stress que j'avais lors de ma sortie du parc. Ce n'était néanmoins pas une raison pour me laisser aller. Vite, je récupérai les doubles cachés dans le jardin, et pénétrai cette maison dans laquelle il régnait une odeur si douce et familière qui portait mes sens à chacune de mes visites. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de m'abandonner à ces fantaisies. Je me précipitai à travers la maison et trouvai la preuve qu'il me fallait. _Parfait. _J'en profitai pour vérifier toute trace de passage du malfaiteur mais rien n'y faisait, c'était un fantôme, et cela semait le doute dans mon esprit quant à son existence. Serrant l'objet de ma convoitise, je le fourrai dans le sac avant de m'éclipser. Je fermai rapidement la maison, remis la clé à sa place et me détournai pour retourner le plus rapidement possible auprès de mes amis.

Un bus arriva près d'un arrêt que j'allais dépasser, je décidai de le prendre pour m'avancer. J'eus à peine le temps de m'asseoir que mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Je le sortis fébrilement et vérifiait le numéro appelant. Je décrochai de suite, soupirant de soulagement :

« Jean ! Vous n'avez rien ?! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Vous êtes toujours au parc, Connie et Sasha sont toujours là ?! Est-ce-

-Oi ! C'est plutôt à moi de poser des questions ! C'est quoi ce message que tu m'as laissé ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as intérêt à te mettre à table quand tu arriveras. Sois sûr qu'on bougera pas tant que t'auras pas ramené ton cul Brzenska ! »

Il paraissait énervé mais sa voix tremblait, signe d'inquiétude. Je souris. Celui-là alors, à jouer les durs. Mais je devais me presser, on ne savait pas ce qui pourrait se passer d'un moment à l'autre.

-J'arrive bientôt. »

Je lui raccrochai au nez avant de descendre du bus. Je devais courir depuis cet arrêt. 10 minutes. Si je m'arrachais encore les poumons je pouvais le faire et mes jambes s'étaient exécutées avant même que je ne le décide, me portant contre ma volonté bien que je n'allais certainement pas leur résister, grand bien leur en fasse si elles arrivaient encore à me porter avec tant de vigueur, mais au détriment de mes poumons qui me brûlaient toujours malgré le fait qu'ils se fassent ignorer. De ce fait, il me fallut 15 minutes pour rallier l'appartement et 3 de plus pour me présenter sur le palier et sonner et encore moins de temps pour me faire tirer dans l'habitation par un Jean furieux et un Armin recroquevillé dans un coin du salon, avec de l'inquiétude dans le regard.

Je pris le temps de reprendre mon souffle tandis que Jean me tendait de l'eau et qu'Armin se rapprochait doucement de moi, soucieux. Ces deux paires de yeux restèrent fixés sur moi, attendant des explications. J'avais préparé une excuse durant mon chemin pour écarter toute question et détourner mes compagnons des faits, m'étant aperçu que j'étais en train de les impliquer. Mais avant même que j'ouvre la bouche, Jean, qui était en mode sérieux, me coupa dans mon élan :

« Et ne mens pas cette fois, nous le saurons. Je voulais bien rester à l'écart tant que nous ne serions pas impliqués. Mais là Armin est impliqué dans tes histoires foireuses, il faut pas être bête pour le deviner alors me regarde pas comme ça. Maintenant, crache le morceau. » Il commençait à serrer ses poings, ce qui était mauvais signe pour moi. Je n'avais plus le choix.

« Je crois avoir deviné ce qui est arrivé au grand-père d'Armin. Et je crois bien que c'était une tentative de meurtre. Mais j'ignore contre qui et de qui. »

Cette explication ne suffit pas à mes deux interlocuteurs et je dus continuer :

« J'ai eu quelques cours en... Phytothérapie et- » Je ne pus finir ma phrase car un poing rageur s'abattit sur ma mâchoire.

-Arrête de nous raconter des bobards et dis-nous tout ! »

Je soupirai profondément et leur fis comprendre que si je leur disais leur vie ne serait plus assurées mais ils n'en avaient cure, c'est donc résigné que je leur racontais la vérité sur Samuel, son meurtre, et la façon dont on a su qu'il était bien mort. J'eus le mérite d'envoyer Armin aux toilettes tandis que Jean était devenu blême et tentait tant bien que mal de me demander qui était le responsable. Lorsque j'émis le nom de Mikasa Ackerman, je cru qu'il allait faire une syncope tandis qu'Armin avait le derrière par terre, à peine de retour dans le salon.

-Dire que lorsqu'elle est arrivée j'avais l'intention de la draguer. »

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? » Ce fut Armin qui posa cette question, réplique plus pertinente que celle du brun.

-J'ignore pourquoi car ce n'est pas de son initiative. Elle avait un commanditaire dont j'ignore le nom et le dessein. Seul son supérieur le sait. Elle a exécuté les ordres bêtement, ce pour quoi elle a été formée depuis sa naissance.

-Mais quel est le rapport avec toi ? » Armin, bien que blême, avait décidé de prendre l'interrogatoire en main et était bien déterminé à tout savoir.

Je me résignai à tout leur raconter de ce que je savais sur mes origines, y compris que ma mère n'était qu'une paria aux yeux de tous, peut-être aux miens aussi.

« D'accord, je comprends ta situation, et le fait que l'on soit au courant est délicat effectivement. Mais comme on te l'a dit plus tôt, il est probable qu'il y ait un rapport entre toi et l'accident de mon grand-père. Comment comptes-tu le prouver ? »

Je sortis ma preuve de mon sac. Et la montrai à mes deux complices qui ouvrirent de grands yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sous entends en nous montrant ça ?

-Il vient de chez toi. » Le blond ouvrit de plus grands yeux encore et Jean me pressa de continuer.

« D'ordinaire, la noix de muscade est inoffensive. En étudiant le livre que m'a donné Mikasa je suis tombé sur la fiche qui la concernait. Quand tu regarde l'intérieur de la noix il y a des striures dessus, que l'on appelle arille et qui s'enlève de la noix. Tu peux ainsi moudre ta noix et t'en servir comme assaisonnement sans problème.

Hors, cet arille peut se faire sécher et réduire en poudre, que l'on appelle le macis. C'était un ingrédient utilisé pour faire des médicaments il y a longtemps. Les médecins à bord des bateaux l'utilisaient comme tranquillisant. Sauf qu'il a des effets secondaires et très vite certains en abusèrent. Il a été considéré comme une drogue qui provoque en principal les symptômes de ton grand-père et peut mener jusqu'à la mort.

Il est seulement dans le coma. Normalement ça dure 16 heures environs, mais étant donné l'âge de ton grand-père, il durera plus longtemps. Et je parierais mon bras que du macis en assez grosse quantité a été mélangé dans ton tube de noix de muscade, le rendant indétectable. Après tout les médecins ne vérifient plus ça, car c'était une drogue très mal réputée à cause de ces symptômes violents. »

Je repris mon souffle, le cerveau bouillonnant tandis que je récitais les informations apprises dans le livre.

« J'ai donc conclu plusieurs hypothèses : la première est qu'effectivement on en ai voulu à la vie de ton grand-père et dans ce cas ton grand-père a juste eu de la chance de s'en sortir. La deuxième, qu'on en a voulu à la tienne, et dans ce cas-là ce n'est effectivement qu'un malheureux accident, ce qui veut dire que tu es encore en danger. Mais si c'est vous deux qu'il voulait tuer vous êtes en danger tous deux. Quoi qu'il en soit, son travail n'a pas abouti...

-... Et il va revenir. » Finit Armin, tremblant, perdu.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans tout l'appartement, mélangé entre le temps besoin pour avaler, enregistrer et réorganiser toutes ces informations, et le choc de toutes ses révélations. En un jour c'était beaucoup, et je craignais leur réaction. Je ne pouvais la prédire tellement leur visages affichaient toutes sortes d'expressions, s'affichant les unes après les autres à vitesse lumière, ne me laissant pas le temps de les saisir. Ce fut Jean qui le brisa :

« Très bien, et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour confirmer tes dires ? »

Ce fut la question qui me bloqua, mais pas trop longtemps car après réflexion je me souviens d'un détail que j'avais lu.

« Lorsque l'on réduit l'arille, qui est souvent rouge, tu obtiens une poudre rosée alors que la noix est orangée. » Je lui adressai un sourire victorieux auquel il me répondit en bredouillant.

« Va jusqu'au bout de ton raisonnement.

-Alors, le plus bêtement, ce serait d'observer à la loupe et d'essayer d'identifier les couleurs, mais ce serait stupide, se fatiguer pour rien. Le mieux serait de pouvoir faire un test de spectrophotométrie*. » Je reçus des regards blasés, ce qui m'étonna.

« Comment tu comptes faire ça ? Aucun de nous n'a de spectrophotomètre, et je pense pas qu'on aura l'air crédible si on se ramène auprès d'un laboratoire... »

Je leur refis un sourire victorieux qui ce coup-ci, j'en mettrais ma main à couper, avait fait rougir Jean, allez savoir pourquoi.

« Peut-être, mais nous en avons au moins un au lycée non ? Si on arrive à trouver un prétexte pour l'approcher... C'est dans la poche ! On devra attendre lundi par contre. »

Mon argument suffit à les rassurer mais je leur proposai tout de même de passer la nuit ici, idée qui fut reçue à l'unanimité. Il fallait donc penser à se réorganiser comme ce n'était absolument pas prévu. Au vu de l'heure, nous décidâmes d'installer de quoi dormir tout à l'heure et de faire à manger. Au moment d'ouvrir le frigo, Jean m'interpella et m'avoua que son garde-manger était vide, n'ayant pas fait de course. J'avais comme un air de déjà-vu. Je retournai dans la chambre pour aider Armin avant de sortir lorsqu'un mouvement dehors m'interpella.

Une silhouette, qui semblait nous épier. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je sortis en courant de l'appartement sans un mot, affolant mes amis. Une fois dehors, je me précipitai en courant vers l'endroit où j'avais aperçu la silhouette et couru dans la direction qu'elle avait pris, dans cette petite ruelle, idéale pour se cacher. Je le tenais. Je ne devais pas le laisser filer, quelque soit le moyen.

Je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans les ruelles, qu'une seule idée en tête : attraper ce connard. Accélérant la cadence pour le rattraper, je le vis enfin. Je devais avouer que j'avais couru un peu au hasard mais je tenais sa trace à présent. Je ne le perdrais plus.

Mais j'étais déjà repéré et le fugitif couru encore plus vite, mettant de la distance entre nous. Je sentais la rage et la frustration monter en moi, dévastatrices, n'attendant que d'être relâchées. Ce que je fis, dans mes jambes, qui me portèrent au plus près de mon adversaire. Toujours plus près. Je pouvais voir à ses mouvements que ce n'était pas un malentendu et que je poursuivais bien un professionnel, adroit, entraîné et souple et non un voyou qui était là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Sa démarche était réalisée de façon à économiser ses forces, lui donnant la possibilité de courir plus vite et plus longtemps. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait me décourager tout de même ! Je pris soin d'agrandir encore mes foulées, la détermination me rongeant. C'est alors que je souvins des armes que le boulanger m'avait offertes plus tôt.

Je décidai de lancer des kunaïs, qui étaient plus maniables que les aiguilles. Je passais les doigts dans les anses pour les tirer de ma cuissarde et tentait de les jeter avec le maximum de précision et dextérité. J'en lançais un premier, grand mal m'en fit. Il percuta le mur et mon adversaire, alerté, se retourna instantanément, juste lorsque je lançai les autres, ce qui lui donna le temps d'en éviter la plupart et de dévier les restants avec un de ses propres kunaïs. S'il était armé, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir attaqués ? Pas le temps de poser des questions, je devais agir. Je me rapprochai dangereusement de lui, étant plus sûr de moi dans un corps à corps.

Je pris le poignard que j'avais fixé en travers de mes reins et me mis en garde, celle que j'avais apprise auprès de Mikasa : au lieu de pointer la lame vers l'avant, je mis mon avant-bras en barrage au niveau de mes épaules, gardant ainsi le champs de vision libre, et repliai mon poignet vers l'extérieur, de manière à ce que ma lame longe mon avant-bras, fil vers l'extérieur et baissai mon centre de gravité en pliant mes genoux et écartant les pieds sur deux plans différents.

Cette pose n'effraya pas le moins du monde l'homme qui me faisait face, dont je n'arrivais pas à distinguer le visage à cause de l'obscurité tombante, car il ne se mit même pas en garde. Il laissait juste son regard me brûler la peau, j'avais l'impression de brûler au soleil tellement son regard pesait.

Je repris le contrôle de mon corps et esquissai un mouvement visant son flanc, je ne voulais pas risquer de le tuer en m'attaquant à sa gorge ou sa tête et mon adversaire le comprit très bien car il saisit mon poignet et profita de mon élan pour me jeter à terre. Je réussi à me relever en roulant au contact du sol. Après la maltraitance de Mikasa, s'il y a une chose que je savais bien faire, c'était me relever sans m'écraser au sol, position donnant trop d'avantages à l'adversaire. L'homme eut un moment d'hésitation, trahissant sa surprise. Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour me rapprocher en me baissant encore sur mes genoux et lui donner un coup de coude dans le ventre qui le plia brièvement en deux, et il en profita pour remonter son poing et mettre un uppercut dans mon coude, me faisant lâcher mon poignard, qui se fit envoyer au loin par un pied baladeur qui me faucha au passage. Tandis que je roulais en arrière pour échapper à l'arme de mon adversaire, je pris ma deuxième lame, qui attendait bien gentiment contre mon mollet, et repris la même garde que tout à l'heure.

Ce fut l'inconnu qui fit le premier pas cette fois-ci et essaya de me porter un coup à la tête, ce qui rendit ma garde rentable : je relevai mon avant-bras et bloquai la lame de l'homme qui me faisait face, qui émit un bruit d'agacement. Sans perdre de temps je pris son coude pour le retourner et le maîtriser avec une clé. Peine perdue, il avait senti le coup venir et avait donc reculé sa main armée pour couper mes doigts, me faisant lâcher ma lame dans un cri de douleur. Il en profita pour empoigner le côté de mon col, plaquer la tranche de son avant-bras contre ma trachée, m'obligeant à reculer jusqu'au mur, où il commença à m'étrangler. Je fis la dernière chose qui me restait, je jetai mon avant-bras droit en avant et le fis tourner, me permettant d'attraper ma lame de secours. Je l'abattis en direction de mon agresseur, tant pis pour sa vie, la mienne était en danger. Mais d'un geste rapide et plein de dextérité il me retailla les doigts en criant :

« Pas de ça avec moi ! » tout en prenant mes mains et les bloquants au dessus de ma tête et passant une de ses jambes entre les miennes, m'empêchant de les bouger.

Et là, ce fut le choc... Je reconnu l'individu, mais c'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Pourquoi ? Mais cette voix... Je rencontrais des yeux aciers que je ne connaissais que trop bien et remarquai la petite taille de l'homme... Et ces cheveux... Ces traits... Rien ne laissait à dire que je m'étais trompé en identifiant mon adversaire. Levi... Ses traits étaient plus durs que d'habitude, signe de sa mauvaise humeur. La terreur qui m'emplissait à cette vision devait se voir car il raffermit la prise sur mes poignets et appuya un peu plus sur ma gorge.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues avec tes potes Jäger ? Ça ne te tente pas de rester loin de ce genre d'affaire ? Ce n'est pas ton boulot de chasseur. »

Tandis que ces mots coulaient de ses lèvres trop fines pour appartenir à un homme, il me transperçait de son regard indéchiffrable, me mettant à nu, cherchant quelque chose qu'il ne trouva pas. Il se pencha vers moi, approchant son visage de mon oreille. Je sentais son souffle chaud et calme parcourir ma nuque, m'arrachant des frissons qui parcoururent toute mon échine, d'une violence que je n'avais encore jamais sentie. Il prit une légère inspiration, presque indétectable, bruit me chatouillant l'intérieur de l'oreille. Mon esprit commençait à tourner sous toutes ces sensations ressenties. Elles étaient neuves et m'enivraient, j'ignorais pourquoi. Si je tenais encore debout, c'était parce qu'il tenait mes poignets, qui me brûlaient sous ce contact indésiré. Il colla toujours plus son corps contre le mien, nos torses s'effleurant comme pour être sûr d'être au plus proche, comme s'il se délectait de cette fausse intimité créée. C'est dans cet état de confusion, provoqué par son comportement, qui me tordait l'esprit et le ventre qu'il commença à parler à voix basse, d'une voix grave et suave :

« Si tu continues comme ça, je ne peux pas t'assurer de ce qu'il t'arrivera par la suite. Pense bien aux conséquences de tes actes, Eren. »

Il me lâcha et je tombai violemment sur le sol, encore abasourdi, ses mots ne m'ayant pas encore atteint. Je ne pensais à rien, mon esprit s'était vidé, ne laissant que les sensations du contact de nos corps et mon cœur battant sous les restes d'adrénaline de la scène que je venais de vivre. Il me regarda une dernière fois de haut et tourna les talons, disparaissant pour de bon au coin d'une rue, me laissant là, tel un chiffon.

* * *

***spéctrophotométrie: technique de mesure utilisant un spectrophotomètre. Pour un échantillon donné, on peut déterminer dans quelles longueurs d'onde il absorbe et donc sa couleur exact. Je veux pas trop vous assommer avec ces explications, surtout pour ceux qui détestent la physique ^^". De toute façon, je vous rassure, je m'arrangerai pour l'expliquer de manière plus convenable et claire le moment venu. Et pardon pour ceux qui trouvent que je mâche mes explications...**

**BREF ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce petit chapitre !**


	7. Découverte et révélation

**Bonjour !**

**Je sais que cela fait maintenant... Trop longtemps, depuis mon dernier chapitre. J'espère ne pas avoir perdu tous mes lecteurs. Si vous êtes encore là, je vous en suis reconnaissante ! Je crois m'être un peu trop enflammée quand j'avais annoncé un tel délai pour les chapitre ! Cette fois-ci je suis bien de retour, sans promesse de délai, car j'écris pour décompresser des cours... Donc ça me prendra un peu de temps. J'espère que vous serez patients !**

**Autre superbe motivation, une bêta formidable m'assiste maintenant, et son travaille est formidable. Donc un grand merci à Amanee pour sa patience. Je passe maintenant aux réponses aux reviews !**

**Himuko : Merci du compliment et de ta review et non, je n'ai pas inventé pour la noix de muscade. Même si je sais que certains détails sont pas très réalistes car trop... Cheat... ? J'essaie tout de même de rester un minimum réaliste. Lire un peu tout et n'importe quoi aide parfois.**

**Audrey Takarai : Ha ha ! Je suis contente que les motivations de Levi restent floues ! J'espère tout de même que tu arrives à suivre le scénario. Ce n'est pas facile de garder le mystère en faisant avancer quand même toute la machine.**

**Hinanoyuki : C'est normal que les motivations de Levi reste floues. Ce ne serait pas drôle sinon ! Merci de me suivre.**

**CQFD : Il attendra le chapitre suivant ! Il faut bien qu'il fasse son chemin et découvre un peu comment se passe tout ce petit monde de mercenaire. J'espère que ce chapitre là t'aiguillera sur la réponse à ta question, je ne vais pas mettre de spoiler voyons ! Et ne t'en fais pas, Eren va dépasser le stade guimauve. Ce n'est pas dans son caractère, il va se reprendre.**

**Klaroline28 : Non, il n'y a aucun rapport avec "the mortal instrument". Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est je dois avouer. Tu auras une partie des réponses à tes questions ici, je crois. Merci de m'avoir lue !**

**Et merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review !**

* * *

Je ne me souvenais pas vraiment de comment j'ai réussi à rentrer. Le souvenir le plus récent qu'il me restait n'était qu'un amas de sensations qui m'avaient étourdi et fait tourner la tête, bien qu'à présent il me donnait la nausée. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, assis sur le sofa du salon de Jean, le regard vide. Une des multiples questions que mes amis me posaient arriva à atteindre mon oreille : "que s'était-il passé ?" Toute la scène se rejoua sous mes yeux. La course poursuite, le face à face, ma défaite, Levi. _Levi_. De violentes nausées me prirent la gorge et je me retrouvai plié en deux, main devant la bouche. _Levi. Levi. Levi. _Je ne comprenais pas. Quel était ce comportement à la fois agressif, détestable mais sur un fond de... protection ? Mais ce n'était pas la question. Que faisait-il ici ? On ne pouvait pas parler de coïncidence, nos regards s'étaient croisés lorsque j'étais passé devant la fenêtre du couloir. Une secousse me fit revenir sur terre :

« Eren, que s'est-il passé ? On dirait que tu as vu un mort. »

Deux regards inquiets me dévisageaient, cherchant une réponse à leurs questions dans mon regard réputé pour sa transparence. Je ne savais pas mentir, j'allais devoir tout leur expliquer mais de toute façon ils en savaient déjà trop pour que je ne leur en fasse pas part. Et raison de plus, Armin et son génie pourraient m'aider à trouver les réponses dont j'avais besoin. Je levai résolument les yeux vers eux pour croiser leur regard et commençai mon court récit, en omettant le petit moment 'd'intimité' auquel j'avais eu le droit, bien que je leur répète les paroles du brun mot par mot.

Lorsque j'eus fini, les deux garçons réfléchissaient tandis que je baissais ma tête, honteux de ne pas avoir pu en apprendre plus. Jean s'en aperçut car il posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule avant de finalement dévier sa trajectoire pour me donner une claque derrière ma tête, ce qui eut le don de relever la tête me ressaisir. Ce fut Armin qui brisa le silence :

« Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne faut pas qu'on se précipite. Il y a un détail dans ton récit qui m'a interpellé. Son comportement envers toi n'est jamais hostile. Même quand tu l'agresses, il encaisse sans vraiment répliquer n'est-ce pas ? Je pense qu'il est innocent. Même si c'est une mise en garde violente, je pense que cet homme est de notre côté en quelque sorte...

-On ne peut rien attendre de lui. Et peut-être qu'il est le seul. Et nous devons déterminer qui en a après Armin.

-Comment tu peux être sûr que c'était Armin et non son grand-père ?

-Horseface, ça me paraît évident non ? Si un chasseur est impliqué, moi aussi. Donc mes proches directs sont menacés.

-Eren... Ca veut aussi dire que ton existence n'est peut-être plus un secret et dans ce cas tu ne seras jamais tranquille...

-Vous non plus. »

Je pestais intérieurement. Je détestais impliquer les autres dans mes problèmes. Surtout que ces problèmes-là pouraient causer leur mort, la preuve en était le grand-père d'Armin. Je restais d'ailleurs inquiet pour ce dernier. Mes convictions étaient fondées mais elles pouvaient tout aussi bien être fausses. Un bruit étrange me sortit de mes songes, l'estomac de Jean venait de nous rappeler qu'il était tard et l'heure de manger. Armin poussa un soupir tandis que je foudroyais Jean du regard. Mais il ne fallait pas que l'on saute de repas pour ça. Le brun se leva donc pour aller cuisiner tandis que nous mettions la table après avoir fini d'installer nos futons pour la nuit. Le repas se fit dans le silence, chacun réfléchissant à la situation délicate du moment. Nous devions aussi établir un plan pour accéder au spectrophotomètre lundi.

* * *

Le lundi, après avoir passé un long dimanche à mettre au point une stratégie pour avoir accès au laboratoire et donc au spectrophotomètre, nous mimes notre plan à exécution.

Les laborantines nous accueillirent avec une mine étonnée. Des élèves demandant du temps supplémentaire de travail, il n'y en avait pas des masses.

« Nous avons un devoir à rendre, et une expérience à mener pour nos TPE. On a besoin de faire des dosages avec le spectrophotomètre. »

Ce fut l'excuse qui nous donna un laisser-passer pour le laboratoire, ainsi que la bonne réputation d'Armin auprès des jeunes scientifiques. Il fallait dire que ce génie était apprécié.

Nous entrâmes dans la pièce destinée à répondre à nos questions. Armin s'affaira de suite, sortant le flacon de noix de muscade de chez lui et un de la même marque acheté plus tôt. Tout en sortant des notes d'un protocole expérimental, il nous donnait des ordres, nous demandant ce dont il avait besoin. Nous avions choisi de lui laisser le soin de manipuler les produits pour être sûrs de ne pas faire de fautes et avoir des résultats faussés. Même avec une démarche point par point, Jean et moi serions capables de tout louper. Nous regardions donc Armin faire, plantés comme deux idiots sur des tabourets de part et d'autres de lui. On le vit faire des mélange d'eau et de muscade avec plus ou moins de muscade dedans. Devant notre air ahuri il s'expliqua.

« C'est pour varier la concentration dans chaque tube que vous voyez. Ensuite, je fais de même avec la muscade de mon grand-père. Voilà.

-Ils sont tous de la même couleur Armin.

-Seulement à l'oeil nu. Le spectrophotomètre nous le dira. Vous voyez toute la gamme que j'ai fait avec la muscade achetée ? Et bien je vais faire les mesures avec le spectrophotomètre... Comme ça tu passes chaque tube dans la machine et elle mesure. Ensuite tu peux tracer une courbe avec chaque mesure à l'ordinateur... Comme ça. Vous suivez ?

-Je crois... »

Jean semblait aussi perdu que moi. Heureusement qu'Armin en avait dans la tête. Il continuait ses explications et mesura son fameux tube. Le résultat fut instantané. Ca ne correspondait pas, la muscade n'avait pas la composition qu'elle aurait dû avoir. J'avais eu la bonne idée de me procurer du macis en poudre auprès d'un apothicaire le matin, faisant un détour par une de ces adresses que Mikasa m'avait données. Et la composition se rapprochait plus de la poudre que j'avais ramenée.

« Alors on avait raison... Armin, il faut absolument mettre ton grand-père en sécurité dès ce soir. »

Le blond hocha vivement de la tête. Son grand-père allait enfin pouvoir sortir aujourd'hui, il avait été gardé plus longtemps que la normale en raison de son âge avancé, nous avions déjà prévu de passer le chercher au plus vite.

Les laborantines entrèrent dans la pièce, impatientées. Nous regardâmes l'heure. Il ne nous restait effectivement plus qu'un quart d'heure avant la reprise des cours. Nous rangeâmes tous ce que nous avions sorti en vitesse, mais les laborantines nous chassèrent en disant qu'elles finiraient le travail à notre place. Jean avait tout de même eu l'intelligence de cacher ce que l'on utilisait. Quel bruit ça aurait pu faire si elles s'étaient rendu compte que nous avions quelque chose se rapprochant d'une drogue sur nous.

Nous arrivâmes tout juste à temps, sous le regard noir du professeur Dietrich qui se fit un plaisir certain de s'acharner sur nous. Il était de mauvaise humeur apparemment cet après-midi, seul Armin réussit à sortir indemne du cours.

* * *

_« Maman ! Je suis tombé !_

_-Voyons Eren, tu es un grand garçon, tu ne dois plus pleurer. Viens, on va te mettre un pansement. Et papa t'avait dit aussi de ne pas courir là-bas, les racines des arbres sortent partout. »_

_L'enfant était assis sur un tabouret, essuyant ses larmes avec son petit poignet droit qui était éraflé pendant que la jeune femme qui répondait au surnom de « maman » était penchée sur son genou droit ensanglanté, le pansant avec douceur. La femme commença à chantonner une douce chanson, calmant petit à petit l'enfant qui recommença à sourire et enlacer sa mère qui déposait un bisou magique sur le genou qui comportait maintenant un pansement. Elle releva la tête et sourit doucement._

_« Maintenant tu écoutes ce que te dis papa, d'accord ?_

_-Mais..._

_-Eren. »_

_Le regard de sa mère s'était durci. Le garçon plongea son regard vert dans le regard marron de sa génitrice. Marron. Pourquoi étaient-ils marrons ? N'étaient-ils pas verts ?_

« EREN BRENZSKA ! »

* * *

Je me redressais en sursaut. Je m'étais encore assoupi et des souvenirs avaient afflué une fois encore. Ils étaient banaux, un souvenir de mon quotidien. Mais j'avais eu une idée grâce à ce rêve. Ma mère fuyait les Hunters, pour ça elle avait dû masquer son regard. Des lentilles. Lorsqu'elle allait en ville, les rares fois, elle devait porter des lentilles. Devrais-je faire de même ? Ca me permettrait de ne pas être reconnu lorsque j'irais acheter mes armes ou mon nécessaire à poison ou que sais-je encore. Je me fis un mémo rapide après avoir écouté le sermon du professeur Dietrich avec une oreille distraite. Je ne pourrais pas y aller d'ici la fin de la journée, je devais aller chercher le grand-père d'Armin à l'hôpital avec Jean et lui. Je réussis à tenir jusqu'à la fin des cours cette fois sans m'endormir, le professeur m'avait de toute façon à l'oeil. A la sonnerie, nous nous levâmes tous trois comme si quelque chose nous avait piqué le derrière et sortirent en premier de la salle, sans un œil pour le professeur. Nous courûmes jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, sous les regards curieux des autres lycéens. La discussion ne vint que lorsque nous fûmes arrêtés pour attendre le bus qui allait vers l'hôpital. Jean recommença à m'embêter sur le fait que je me sois endormi en cours.

« Tu n'étais même pas discret, tu geignais dans ton sommeil, franchement Eren, quand tu décides de dormir en cours, fais-le discrètement.

-Je rêvais du passé. J'ai vu ma mère. Elle me soignait alors que j'étais blessé au genou... Son sourire était resplendissant et doux.

-Elle avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien malgré son passé.

-Elle a peut-être fui cette vie car elle ne voulait pas être à la tête du clan...

-Tu ne nous as pas dit qu'elle avait été accusée de trahison ? »

Je hochais de la tête pour confirmer les dires d'Armin. Même si je ne savais toujours pas de quoi elle avait été accusée. Cette histoire restait floue et je ne savais pas par où commencer pour trouver une réponse à mes questions. Tous les témoins potentiels ne sont pas fiables. Levi ne parlerait pas. Erwin était la dernière personne à qui se fier et Mikasa me crachait au visage (façon de parler n'est-ce pas) dès que j'essayais de lui tirer les vers du nez. Je fis un autre mémo dans un coin de ma tête pour ça aussi. Ma vie avait été chamboulée sur tous les plans depuis cette découverte.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital s'était fait dans le silence et nous entrions dans le hall, Jean et moi attendant qu'Armin remplisse les papiers de décharge. Nous montâmes ensuite dans la chambre de son grand-père qui était bien énergique pour une personne de son âge. Le garder enfermé dans cette pièce n'était pas une bonne idée apparemment, mais c'était fini, il sortait enfin. Le vieil homme se changea, se rhabillant avant de ranger ses affaires et d'annoncer notre départ d'un ton énergique et plein d'entrain. Aucun de nous ne lui avait dit que cet accident était une tentative de meurtre. Les médecins ont conclu à un accident dû à son âge avancé et lui avaient conseillé de se reposer. Nous n'allions pas donner de soucis à un vieille homme avec ce genre d'histoire. Autant que nous le protégions discrètement, ce serait plus simple pour nous tous. Jean et moi raccompagnâmes l'homme et son petit-fils jusque chez eux pour être sûr que tout se passait bien et le vieil homme nous proposa de rester pour le dîner. Nous acceptâmes avec plaisir, pouvant ainsi passer plus de temps avec Armin et son grand-père que nous appréciions nous aussi. C'était un homme généreux et nous pouvions compter dessus, sur ses conseils très avisés. Alors le repas se fit dans la bonne humeur, mettant l'aîné au fait des dernières nouvelles, qu'elles soient scolaires ou privées. Evidemment tous les sujets étaient abordés sans vraiment de tabous, mais toujours dans un certain respect, une légère distance pour permettre de tout de même éviter les sujets trop sensibles. Le repas se termina sur une bonne note et nous partîmes peu après sa fin.

Je raccompagnais Jean chez lui, dans un silence de plomb. Malgré la bonne soirée que l'on venait de passer, ni lui ni moi n'avions envie de parler. Peu importe le sujet. Nous avions besoin du silence et du calme que la nuit nous avait apportés. Ainsi que de sa fraîcheur qui éclaircissait nos idées. Après avoir laissé Jean au pied de son immeuble, je pris la direction de l'appartement de mes parents adoptifs. Les événements récents me tournaient dans la tête, et au lieu de me décourager, ils me motivaient. Qui pouvait être assez motivé pour perdre son temps à me dissuader d'enquêter sur mon passé ? Que cherchait-on à me cacher ?

Je remarquais à peine que j'étais arrivé à destination, plongé dans mes pensées. Je me changeais machinalement pour aller dormir. Cette étape commençait à me rendre anxieux. A chaque fois que je devais aller dormir la même question me trottait en tête : allais-je rêver encore une fois ? Je me demandais si je verrais encore Carla et ce petit garçon cette nuit. Ces moments de quotidien qu'ils partageaient, ces moments qui m'ont été volés. Alors que j'y réfléchissais, le sommeil me happa et je tombais dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_J'ouvris les yeux soudainement. J'étais dans le noir. Non. Il n'était pas complet. Une légère lueur était présente, me permettant de déterminer où j'étais. Dans un énorme buisson. Je m'étais égaré en forêt ? Je n'avais pourtant pas le souvenir d'être sorti avec des amis. Je me levais, massant ma tête douloureuse à cause de la chute, et m'aperçus que ce n'était pas le buisson qui était énorme. C'était moi qui était petit. De petits pieds, des petites mains, des vêtements d'enfants. Tous ces détails me rendirent confus, d'autant plus que j'avais cet horrible tournis que nous donnent les déjà-vu. Mais oui. J'étais le petit garçon de mes rêves. Je n'avais pas accès à sa mémoire pour autant. Juste à son présent, et je savais ce qui allait arriver. Mais j'étais prêt. N'étais-je pas un apprenti chasseur ?_

_Les voix se firent entendre au loin et le buisson bruissa peu de temps après, avec ce son si caractéristique de couteau tiré de son étui. Je voulus me mettre en garde et affronter mon adversaire, découvrir son identité, mais mon corps m'en empêcha. Il réagit comme l'enfant l'avait fait. Je reculais donc, mon corps tremblant de peur malgré moi. Mais oui. J'allais voir son visage à la sortie du buisson. Je laissais donc mon corps se mouvoir de lui-même jusqu'au point fatidique, concentré sur la silhouette de mon adversaire. La lumière lunaire révélait petit à petit son visage et je réussis à retarder la chute pour enfin avoir ma réponse. La révélation me figea._

_« Toi... Pourquoi ?... »_

_Un sursaut me prit à l'estomac tandis que je chutais, le nom de mon agresseur s'évaporant dans un murmure. Je finis ma chute avec une impression de douleur terrible, comme si tous les os de mon corps se brisaient, puis ce fut le noir complet._

* * *

Je me réveillais en sursaut, en même temps que mon réveil sonnait. Je souris en m'apercevant que j'avais enfin réussi à aller jusqu'au bout de mon rêve. Mais entrais de suite dans une colère noire en me rendant compte que je ne me souvenais pas de l'identité de la personne. Mon réveil vola à travers la pièce dans un cri de rage. Il suffit ! Pourquoi était-ce si dur de faire remonter quelques pauvres souvenirs si importants ? Je me levais en essayant de me calmer et m'habillais après une bonne douche. Aujourd'hui j'avais du temps de libre, j'irais donc chercher mes lentilles et m'attaquer à la base du problème : le massacre perpétué cette nuit-là. Ca n'a pas pu passer inaperçu. Je quittais donc l'appartement avec un nécessaire pour prendre des notes, et de l'argent ainsi que la liste des magasins de Mikasa. J'avais rajouté quelques adresses trouvées par hasard, et pris l'une de ces dernières. Je me rendais dans la boutique, spécialisée dans le camouflage. De l'extérieur, c'était un magasin spécialisé dans le déguisement, mais l'arrière boutique contenait des articles plus spécifiques au camouflage et autres artifices d'infiltration. Je m'annonçais au gérant de la boutique pour accéder à sa marchandise clandestine et ne mis pas longtemps à trouver une paire de lentilles marrons dont les nuances ressemblaient à celles que portait ma mère. Ce détail était bête mais me tenait à cœur. Je complétais mon achat et me rendit immédiatement à ma destination suivante : la bibliothèque et ses archives bien fournies.

J'errais à présent dans les archives de la bibliothèque municipale, à la recherche du journal qui m'éclaircirait peut-être sur ma situation. Je fouillais un peu au hasard pour commencer. Je devais mettre au clair tout ce que je savais. Quel âge est-ce que j'avais ? Cinq. Faire le calcule pour retrouver l'année des faits n'était alors pas compliqué. Je me dirigeais vers la section de cette année-là en essayant de situer la région, la période de l'année. Dans ce rêve, l'air était à la température idéale, et les feuilles d'arbre jeunes. Je devais donc chercher au printemps. Les traces restaient tout de même minces et mon champs de recherche vaste. Les événements ne s'étaient peut-être même pas passés en Allemagne. Ah. Je m'en souvins. Lors d'un de mes rares rêves où je côtoyais mon père, il m'avait montré l'endroit où nous vivions sur une carte, celle de l'Ecosse. Ca expliquait mes facilités en anglais. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de tergiverser là-dessus. Remerciant la bibliothèque pour être aussi bien fournie (comme quoi, vivre dans une grande ville avait ses avantages), je me dirigeais vers la section correspondante et commençais à passer tous les vieux journaux au peigne fin. Il me fallut du temps pour trouver ce qu'il me fallait, mes souvenirs de la carte étaient flous et je n'étais pas calé en géographie. Je tombais par hasard sur un petit journal local du nord de l'Ecosse, dont les dates pourraient correspondre. Je m'en saisis et feuilletais rapidement son sommaire, me creusant la tête pour tout comprendre. Je vis enfin le nom d'un article intéressant, et fis demi-tour avec cette trouvaille pour m'installer à une table, sortant mon carnet pour noter ce qu'il me fallait. Mon téléphone était sur la table, dictionnaire en ligne ouvert. Cela me prit du temps, mais ce que je pus lire m'horrifia :

_« La nuit du jeudi au vendredi 15 mai xxxx, un petit village de montagne de 150 habitants a été dévasté de façon sanglante. C'est un jeune couple qui avait passé la nuit en ville qui l'a découvert. Toutes les maisons étaient ouvertes selon eux, et tous les corps étaient exposés devant leur habitation respective. Un spectacle morbide même pour les policiers qui ont été déployés. La police a d'ailleurs pensé à une punition ou des représailles de la mafia, mais après interrogatoire du couple survivant, la théorie était à écarter. Le seul détail qui aurait pu sortir de l'ordinaire était l'emménagement d'une famille il y a cinq ans. Mais c'est tellement vieux que la police a laissé tomber cette piste de suite. L'enquête suit donc toujours son cours mais malgré les dires des autorités, nous pouvons douter que les raisons de ce massacre soit un jour connu. »_

Je devais trouver qui était ce couple. Je me levais en vitesse pour lire les parutions suivantes, espérant trouver d'autres traces. En vain. Tout ce que j'appris était la disparition du couple qui restait, faisant taire à jamais le mystère de cette nuit sanglante. Je m'effondrais sur la table, désespéré. Je venais de perdre la seule piste fiable que j'avais. Quel que soit le secret qui se cachait derrière tout ça, il devait être très important. Je me mis à rêvasser, décidant de me poser le temps de me reprendre. C'est plutôt le sommeil qui me prit. Bref, mais efficace.

* * *

_Le garçon devait parler à son père pour lui demander d'attraper son jouet qu'il avait lancé en haut d'une armoire sans le vouloir. Il allait se faire gronder mais sa mère n'était pas là, alors pas le choix. Mais l'homme était dans son bureau et détestait être dérangé, surtout lorsqu'il recevait quelqu'un, comme à ce moment. Tandis qu'il s'approchait, de faibles voix s'échappèrent._

_« Elle ne veut pas parler, elle est toujours restée vague. Mais je la connais, quand elle s'inquiète ainsi, c'est que quelque chose cloche. Alors je t'en prie, si quoi que ce soit arrive, prend la relève. Je compte sur toi._

_-Ne t'en fais pas, nous ferons de notre mieux. Mais ne parle pas de malheur, cette idée est... Dérangeante. Vraiment. Ne sois pas si pessimiste Grisha. Et ne t'en fais pas, Carla est intelligente, je suis sûr qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Elle vous aime trop pour laisser quoi que ce soit vous arriver._

_-J'espère que tu as raison... Je te remercie de ta visite en tou- EREN ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas venir dans ce bureau ! »_

_Le garçon recula sous l'accès de peur qu'il eut, regardant l'homme avec lequel parlait son père._

_« File ! »_

_L'enfant ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fit demi-tour. Il attendrait sa mère._

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup et me redressais. Je rassemblais tous les journaux et allais les ranger le plus vite possible avant de filer de l'endroit. J'avais un témoin depuis le début. Juste sous mes yeux. Que j'étais bête ! Je pris le chemin si familier de mon appartement. Je devais avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Hans.


	8. Victoire et défaite

**Bonsoir ! Je vous présente le septième chapitre de cette fanfiction, et honnetement je pensais pas en faire autant ha ha. Je suis plus motivée que jamais et avec de l'inspiration, mais comme tout étudiant qui se respecte, les cours me mettent des bâtons dans les roues. Ce chapitre va donner un tournant définitif à la fic, la suite tardera donc peut-être, car j'hésite sur la direction quelle doit prendre... Bon ! Je vous rappelle que le rating M n'est pas la que pour l'éventuel lemon que la fic comportera, l'action n'est jamais sans casse avec moi *sigh*et je remercie encore ma chère bêta Amanee qui m'a corrigée et fait de super suggestions de tournure de phrase ! Maintenant, réponse aux reviews ! Et je remercie également ceux qui m'en ont laissé mais à qui je ne réponds pas car à part un grand merci je ne sais que dire !**

**Emylou : Je suis contente que ça te plaise, pour l'âge de Levi, je ne l'ai pas encore révélé, cette information n'est pas vraiment utile pour l'instant, mais elle sera donnée dans la fic !**

**Akana-sama : merci de tes encouragements. Hônnetement, c'est encore flou pour moi aussi les détails de l'évolution de leur relation. Mais je sais qu'il y a quelques plots twist que je tiens à mettre, pas facile...**

* * *

Je rentrais à l'appartement d'un pas pressé. Rien de plus normal avec une telle découverte. L'envie d'envoyer un message à Armin pour le mettre au courant me prit mais je me retins pour le moment, un message n'était pas suffisant pour ça. Et selon les précieuses informations que me donnera Hans, j'aurais besoin de lui pour tout analyser. Le trajet me parut long malgré qu'à plusieurs reprises, j'eus quelques esprit n'était tourné que vers ça, le futur témoignage de Hans. Je réussis même à trébucher sur la dernière marche des escaliers en arrivant, me tordant le poignet en voulant me rattraper. Cet accident me fit rougir de honte. Malgré tous les entraînements et les mises au tapis humiliantes plus durs les uns que les autres, je trouvais le moyen de me tordre le poignet en ratant une stupide marche ? J'entourai de mon autre dans main mon poignet blessé pour le masser , la douleur m'arrachant un grimace. Je m'approchais de l'appartement et entrais, heureusement mon père adoptif était rentré. Il avait son après-midi et Rico ne nous dérangerait pas. Je ne savais pas comment appeler cette coïncidence autrement que « destin ». Je m'avançais dans le salon après avoir enlevé mes chaussures et hélai doucement le blond qui se reposait dans le salon, regardant la télé sans vraiment la voir. Hans l'utilisait plus comme berceuse que comme distraction. L'homme redressa tout de même la tête vers moi lorsque je m'installais près de lui, me souriant :

« Salut Eren. J'ai été surpris que tu sois déjà sorti quand je suis rentré. Tu étais où ?

-A la bibliothèque. J'ai justement trouvé des choses intéressantes. Hans... Mes parents ne sont pas morts dans un accident de voiture n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que si, on te-

-Ne mens pas. Tu connaissais mon père, Grisha Jäger. Il avait pris le nom de famille de ma mère, Carla. Et on vivait en Écosse. »

Hans semblait s'être liquéfié sur place lorsque j'eus fini de parler. Il s'était redressé, alerte, bouche-bée. Il la referma lentement et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux en joignant les mains pour poser son menton dessus avant de se redresser dans un soupir et de s'affaler au fond du sofa.

« Je ne sais comment tu as pu trouver ces informations mais très bien...Dans ce cas commençons par le début. J'ai rencontré Rico lors d'un voyage en Écosse. Elle est originaire d'un petit village perdu dans les montagnes du nom de Klashenski. Ne cherche pas ce nom, tu ne trouveras rien dessus. Il a tout simplement disparu aujourd'hui avec le massacre qui y a été perpétré. Rico gérait une chambre d'hôte là-bas. Et c'est en m'y retrouvant par hasard que l'on s'est rencontré... Mais je radote. Après nous être mis ensemble, je me suis installé là-bas pour vivre avec elle. J'ai tout arrêté à Berlin pour travailler dans la petite clinique du village. 15 ans. C'était depuis 15 ans que l'on vivait ensemble lorsque les Jäger sont arrivés. Au début, ils n'étaient pas très sociaux et les villageois avaient du mal à les accepter. Mais les dons de médecin de ton père et la douceur de ta mère ont réglé le problème assez rapidement. Ils étaient de notre âge, à Rico et moi, et je travaillais avec ton père, nous avons donc rapidement sympathisé tous les quatre. Surtout ton père et moi.

-Comment étaient-ils ?

-Grisha était quelqu'un de strict, très carré, mais aimable. A le voir, on aurait dit un militaire. Attend, je dois avoir des photos »

Il se leva et alla dans son bureau, qui comportait aussi une bibliothèque où l'infirmier amassait toutes sortes d'ouvrages médicaux. L'homme avait toujours prit son métier très à cœur et avait voulu étendre ses connaissances. Je supposais que mon père le lui avait permit au sein de la clinique du village. Il mit 5 minutes à revenir avec un petit livret qu'il me tendit. Je le pris comme un objet précieux et commençais à feuilleter les pages. Des photos de mes parents accompagnés de mes parents adoptifs y figuraient. Ils étaient tous souriants, loin de ce que je connaissais de Rico. La jeune femme avait perdu le sourire, ce qui était dommage. L'émotion me submergea tandis que je passais une main douce sur certaines photos. Mes souvenirs qui me paraissaient n'être que des visions oniriques, nées du fruit de mes propres désirs, devenaient concrets. Une goutte d'eau puis une autre tombèrent sur le dos de ma main. Ma vision se brouillait à mesure que ma gorge et mon cœur se serraient. Une main qui maintenant me paraissait rassurante se posa sur mon épaule. Hans me paraissait beaucoup plus proche maintenant.

« Pourquoi ne me l'avoir jamais dit ?

-Tu avais perdu la mémoire. Et lorsque l'on a appris que les seuls survivants ont disparus peu après, nous nous sommes dit qu'il valait mieux couper définitivement les ponts avec le village. Pour notre sécurité à tous. Heureusement il n'y avait plus de preuve que nous ayons vécu là-bas. Carla a-t-elle peut-être tout fait disparaître ?

-C'est mon père qui vous a demandé de prendre soin de moi n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, et on a eu du mal à te retrouver. Nous te pensions mort... Nous avons retrouvé ta trace par hasard dans un orphelinat. Nous étions si soulagés. Je ne pourrais cependant pas te dire qui t'a amené jusque là-bas. »

Je reniflais avec un bruit disgracieux en rendant le livre à Hans et le laissait aller ranger l'objet, préparant mes prochaines questions avec soin dans ma tête. Je devais en savoir le plus possible. J'étais fin prêt lorsque mon père adoptif reposa son séant sur le sofa. Je pris une inspiration et commençais :

« Bien. Mon père n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Mais qu'en était-il de ma mère ?

-Si je devais qualifier Carla d'un autre mot que 'doux', je dirais une énigme. Elle n'était pas très bavarde sur sa personne, surtout son passé. Elle sous-entendait avoir fui l'entreprise familiale dont elle ne voulait pas et vivre une vie tranquille au village, loin de tout ça. Je me suis toujours demandé quel genre d'entreprise ça pouvait être. J'ai vite compris que moins j'en savais, mieux c'était. Sa douceur et son amabilité si populaire auprès de tous n'était qu'une facette. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre.

-C'était de l'hypocrisie ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas pourtant.

-Non. Quelque chose de plus. Elle pouvait t'inspirer de la crainte d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle cachait une facette... Dangereuse. Avec les années, j'ai tiré les vers du nez de Grisha, et il m'a expliqué qu'ils étaient là pour fuir, se cacher. Que Carla était... Très douée, même maître en la matière pour les affaires clandestines. Sous ce sourire bienveillant se cachait une jeune femme des plus dangereuses qui voulait juste quitter cette vie qu'elle menait. »

Hans avait le visage soucieux en parlant de ça, comme si certains souvenirs lui étaient difficiles. Il dût lire dans mes pensées car il secoua la tête pour me signifier qu'il ne me cachait rien de plus.

« Et elle t'a eu. La transformation se fit immédiatement. Son identité passée ne ressortait plus, seul l'amour qu'elle avait pour toi se voyait. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour toi. Nous avions déjà déménagé lorsque tu es né, mais nous venions vous voir de temps en temps. Et un soir Grisha me fit la demande de promettre de veiller sur toi. Il m'avoua que Carla agissait vraiment bizarrement et était sur ses gardes. Je suppose qu'elle avait senti la chose venir. Car une semaine plus tard, ils n'étaient plus de ce monde, massacrés comme tous ces villageois... Les villageois n'étaient que pour camoufler le meurtre de ta famille je suppose. Et une forme de représailles pour les avoir impliqués, même indirectement.

-Ce n'est même pas indirect !

-Explique ça aux responsables.

-Vous n'avez jamais eu d'autres informations là dessus ? »

Il se gratta la tête avant de reprendre.

« Je crois qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de grave, assez pour pouvoir se mettre la Terre entière à dos en tout cas si elle se cachait là-bas... »

Je le savais déjà. Donc la trahison de ma mère était si grande ? Je devais découvrir de quoi on l'avait accusée. Je réfléchis deux minutes, me demandant si je devais donner mes intentions à Hans. Je ne voulais pas l'impliquer, mais il était déjà trop tard je crois. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas d'anciens habitants de Klashenski ? Dès que cette information sera sue du grand public, ceux qui ont tué mes parents les retrouveront et ils seront exécutés. L'idée me frappa et je fus terrifié à l'idée de perdre mes parents adoptifs.

« Hans... Si ça se sait...

-C'est pour ça qu'il ne reste aucune trace de notre vie là-bas. Le seul avec qui on pourrait faire le lien c'est toi. Eren... Ne t'embarque pas dans une quête de vérité, c'est un monde dangereux, tu pourrais y laisser la vie. Nous tenons à toi tu sais, même si l'éducation que nous t'avons fournie n'a jamais été des plus exemplaires.

-C'est trop tard. Ils m'ont retrouvé, et enrôlé de force. C'était ça ou la mort. Je vais les tenir éloigné de vous, ne t'en fais pas ! »

Je m'étais levé, paniquant en voyant mon père adoptif blanchir d'un coup. Il se leva à son tour et posa ses mains sur mes épaules, me secouant légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Ils t'ont retrouvé ? Qui ça ?

-Les employeurs de ma mère. Je veux profiter de mon infiltration pour savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. On ne peut pas les croire. Je ne veux pas les croire. Il n'y a qu'une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que je peux prendre en pouvoir et obtenir vengeance. Ils m'ont volé mes parents biologiques, ma tendre enfance, mes souvenirs. Je ne compte pas les laisser faire. Surtout qu'ils l'ont fait de la manière la plus cruelle possible... Sous mes yeux.

-Eren, c'est de la folie. Partons plutôt, tu n'es pas obligé d'affronter ça. Rico comprendra. Nous trouverons un endroit, comme l'on fait tes parents ! »

Je restais planté là, assimilant ce qu'il me disait, et finis par me dégager en regardant sévèrement l'homme en face de moi. Mon ton se fit sec et colérique.

« Je ne fuirais pas une seconde fois Hans. Je l'ai fait autrefois car je n'étais qu'un enfant. Maintenant ils me forment à leur propre risque, sans craindre que je me retourne contre eux. C'est faux. Je vous protégerais tout les deux et-

-Eren. Arrête. Ça ne te rendra rien ni personne. La vengeance n'apporte rien. Tu ne te sentiras pas plus soulagé, pas plus que tu pourras pardonner. Rico te dirait la même chose, ton père aussi... Et surtout ta mère. Elle voulait une vie normale pour toi, rien d'autre.

-Si je ne le fais pas, mes amis mourront. Ils ont déjà attenté à la vie du grand-père d'Armin. Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise. Alors, même si j'oublie ma vengeance, je dois le faire pour mettre mes amis et vous à l'abri de ces monstres. Ne m'en empêche pas Hans... Je ne veux pas les perdre, et vous non plus. »

Nous nous regardions de regards tristes ou blessés, suppliants. Mais j'étais persuadé d'être sur la bonne voie. Soutenir le regard de mon père était cependant difficile, il me plongeait dans une certaine culpabilité. Hans annonça enfin son verdict d'un air las, se remettant sur le canapé.

« Fais comme il te plaît. Tu es aussi têtu que tes parents. Sache tout de même que tu as mon soutien. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dis-le moi. J'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu veux... »

Je ne formulais aucun remerciement, cette approbation n'en méritait pas, Hans devait culpabiliser et avoir l'impression de me laisser aller à la mort. Un tel mot l'aurait blessé. Je me contentais de hocher la tête et de me retirer, tirant mon portable qui avait vibré dans ma poche. Un message de Mikasa. Elle m'indiquait la date du prochain entraînement, dans deux jours. Je ne répondis pas et rangeais le gadget. Elle savait que j'aurais lu le message et que je serais à l'heure, sinon j'en prendrais pour mon grade. Ça m'était arrivé une fois, jamais deux. Ce jour-là avait été horrible. Elle avait fait exprès de laisser des traces sur tout mon corps, d'un sang froid à faire peur.

* * *

« Tu ne fais aucun effort Eren. Regarde où tu mets les pieds. Lis mes mouvements. »

Je grognais en réponse aux paroles dures de Mikasa. J'étais en ce moment sous elle après avoir mordu la poussière pour la cinquième fois de la journée. Je me rebiffais sans prévenir et la fis dégager de mon dos, excédé. Elle allait y avoir le droit cette fois. Je donnais un coup de pied en me tenant sur mes mains, me donnant ensuite de l'élan pour me remettre debout. Avec le temps j'avais gagné en agilité et mes entraînements avec Mikasa étaient sans merci. Elle m'avait dit un jour de venir pour la blesser, que l'on n'était pas dans un dojo, alors je ne me gênais jamais. J'ai même parfois essayé de la tuer, en vain.

Je pris mes distances avec elle d'un bond et décidais de passer au niveau supérieur : l'arme blanche. Je saisis un de mes couteaux avant qu'elle ne puisse m'en empêcher, la ralentissant en lui lançant des aiguilles qu'évidemment elle esquiva sans peine. Elle fut immédiatement sur moi, sortant elle aussi un poignard sans que je ne m'en sois aperçu. Elle avait bien senti mon agressivité et avait décidé de jouer. Je lui balançais un coup de pied dans le ventre pour la plier en deux mais elle en profita pour essayer de m'éventrer. Seul mon instinct me sauva. Elle essayait de me tuer ou quoi ?! Très bien, je vais y aller à fond aussi.

« Si je gagne, réponds à une de mes questions.

-Si tu veux, nabot. »

Je lançais un kunai qu'elle dévia tandis que je me glissais à ses côtés pour la prendre à revers. Grand mal m'en prit. Une douleur vive m'atteint les côtes et un coup plus fort me projeta sur le côté. Elle avait sorti un deuxième poignard pour me frapper avec le manche et avait ensuite tourné légèrement sur elle-même pour remonter son coude et m'expulser avec. Heureusement je ne restais pas au sol bien longtemps car l'endroit où je me tenais une seconde plus tôt était plein d'aiguilles. Par accord tacite, les aiguilles empoisonnées ne semblaient pas de mises, tant mieux. Mais pas le temps de penser à ça, je devais me mettre en garde. Je reculais doucement jusqu'à apercevoir une forme noir derrière moi. Mon arme à feu. Je l'avais laissée au sol. Malheureusement la brune avait aperçu le mouvement de mon regard et décida de jeter une de ses armes pour détruire l'objet que je convoitais. Je détournais les projectiles maladroitement tandis qu'elle courrait pour m'empêcher d'avoir le dessus mais trop tard. Je sautais littéralement sur l'objet de mes convoitises et roulais pour me relever, me tournant immédiatement pour tirer sur Mikasa... Qui avait elle aussi une arme. Elle tira à son tour et elle réussit à annuler ma balle avec l'une des siennes. Nous étions dans un film ou quoi ? Dans un claquement de langue je réitérais mon action en bougeant, échouant à chaque fois. En plus, elle se retirait derrière une protection qui trônait par terre pour nos entraînements au tir. Je devais réfléchir à un moyen de la leurrer et la piéger. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle ne s'attendrait pas à me voir foncer dans le tas. Je courais donc d'un pas silencieux comme jamais, m'élançant sur la protection, prenant le haut dans ma main gauche avant de sauter pour me mettre en équilibre sur cette dernière. J'utilisais l'autre main pour viser Mikasa qui était juste sous moi, souriant. Elle fut surprise mais réagit au quart de tour et ma balle ne fit que l'érafler au bras. Quant à elle, sa réplique fut plus douloureuse. La douleur d'une balle traversant votre jambe est quelque chose d'inédit. J'eus l'impression de défaillir, surtout lorsque je dû me réceptionner à la retombée de ma petite figure acrobatique. Je mis un coup de pied dans la figure de Mikasa au passage, l'envoyant paître. Ça faisait mal bon sang ! Je profitais qu'elle sois légèrement confuse pour lui planter une aiguille dans l'épaule, toujours souffrant. Si je ne l'achevais pas vite, c'est moi qui finirais par y laisser la vie. Tandis que mon adversaire enlevait l'aiguille que je lui avais envoyé, je me redressais, essayant d'ignorer la douleur. Je me traînais jusqu'à mes affaires et sortis un bandage pour l'enrouler autour de mon mollet. Mikasa allait bientôt revenir, je devais me dépêcher.

Lorsqu'elle revint en se frottant le tête, tenant l'aiguille ensanglantée, j'étais prêt, en garde. J'allais en finir maintenant. Elle devait cependant faire le premier pas. Et elle le fit. Pile comme je le voulais. Je déviais son aiguille, faisant semblant d'être surpris par sa diversion désespérée. Elle visait évidemment mon point faible.

« Eren... Ta... Garde ! »

Alors qu'elle allait frapper mon mollet, il se déroba et disparu en même temps que je me tournais pour donner un coup de coude dans sa nuque, la mettant à terre. Je me mis sur elle et piquait son tentou, qui gisait pas très loin, pour la menacer à la gorge.

« Tu bouges, je te tue. Je crois que j'ai gagné. »

Je me relevais et me détournais pour prendre mieux soin de ma blessure et pour que Mikasa puisse faire de même. Nous faisions notre affaire en silence, mais elle le brisa bien vite.

« Alors ? Quelle était ta question ? Je ne reviens jamais sur mes paroles. »

Je pris ma respiration et décidais de ne pas tourner autour du pot, elle détestait ça autant que moi.

« Est-ce que le nom de Klashenski te dit quelque chose ? »

Le silence me répondit. Je ne l'interrompis pas pour autant, je voulais laisser le temps à la brune de formuler sa réponse. Elle finit par répondre d'un ton neutre.

« Non. Est-ce une personne que tu recherches ? En tout cas, je suis presque sûre que ce n'est pas un chasseur. J'en aurais entendu parler, comme je suis là-dedans depuis ma naissance... Bonne-

-Où en as-tu entendu parler morveux ? »

Une voix interrompit notre discussion. Elle était grave et haute, résonnant dans la salle. Je la reconnus tout de suite et ne fut pas surpris de découvrir un homme de petite taille, une coupe militaire brune ainsi qu'un regard gris perçant. Levi venait nous rendre une petite visite de temps en temps pour voir mes progrès et je ne serais pas étonné qu'il ait vu notre combat. Il ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de le commenter, confirmant mes soupçons.

« Pas mal Jäger. Tu as réussi à battre Mikasa. Je t'aurais bien testé moi-même si tu n'étais pas indisposé. »

Il montra ma jambe du menton avant de me regarder dans les yeux, me fixant dans le but de me sonder, me mettant à nu. Je sus que la conversation qui allait suivre n'allait pas me plaire.

« Où as-tu entendu le nom de Klashenski ?

-Je... L'ai lu à la bibliothèque dans un journal. Ça m'intriguait, c'est tout. Tu... Sais quelque chose, c'est ça ?

-Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est. Soigne-toi et concentre-toi sur ton entraînement au lieu de faire des recherches sur des choses inutiles que tu lis dans un journal. »

Il s'était détourné de moi en agitant la main d'un air aussi dédaigneux que son ton. Mon intérêt pour ce village semblait le désintéresser sincèrement, et il ne semblait même pas au courant. Après tout, quel âge avait-il ? Il était certainement jeune au moment des événements, trop jeune pour y être mêlé. Je bouillonnais intérieurement en regardant le mercenaire partir. Je venais de perdre encore une piste. Ils auraient pu m'aiguiller mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait ce dont il s'agissait. Je pansais donc ma plaie en silence, Mikasa me laissant peu après. Au vu de ma blessure, l'entraînement ne pouvait continuer. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une heure que je pus enfin me lever et marcher correctement, grâce à mes connaissances de premiers soins et de mon équipement. Mikasa avait appuyé sur cet aspect de mes capacités, et elle avait raison. Je fermais le hangar derrière moi et rentrais péniblement. Ce soir c'était repas en famille, prévu depuis un moment. J'étais plutôt content maintenant que je savais tout. Je redécouvrais mes parents adoptifs.

* * *

L'obscurité de l'appartement fut la première chose qui me frappa. Hans était sensé être là, et Rico n'était-elle pas encore rentrée ? Je décidais de m'avancer dans l'obscurité après avoir fermé la porte derrière moi, inquiet. Peut-être qu'il y avait un problème. J'avançais doucement en direction du salon et n'y trouvais aucun signe de vie. Je m'avançais vers la cuisine lorsque je marchais dans une flaque d'eau, déduction au bruit très caractéristique que mon pas avait fait. Une fuite ? Je me décidais à allumer la lumière et le spectacle m'horrifia. Hans et Rico, sans vie. Égorgés tous deux. Hans s'était vidé de son sang là où était mon pied, me faisant faire un bond, et Rico avait été tirée depuis la cuisine après avoir été tuée, au vu de la trace de sang au sol. Mon cœur se broya tandis que j'approchais d'eux tout doucement, les mains tendues vers l'avant.

« Hans... Rico... »

Prononcer leur prénom me fit encore plus d'effet que la balle que j'avais reçu cet après-midi, j'avais l'impression que mon âme se scindait en deux. Je tombais à genoux près de leurs cadavres adossés au mur l'un à côté de l'autre, une expression de terreur gravée à jamais sur leurs traits. Heureusement pour moi leurs yeux étaient fermés mais un petit éclat attira ma main jusqu'à Rico, qui était tiède. Humide. Elle avait pleuré dans ses derniers moments. Elle était morte complètement terrorisée sans savoir pourquoi, sans savoir que c'était de ma faute. Elle m'aurait maudit. Hans devait déjà le faire. Je saisis leurs mains toujours aussi souples. Douces pour Rico (avait-elle toujours eu une main aussi douce?), et rêche pour Hans.

« Pardon... Je suis tellement désolé... »

Un sanglot m'échappa enfin, même si les larmes refusaient de couler. J'avais mal, tellement mal. Je portais les mains jusqu'à mon visage, les embrassant avec délicatesse. J'aurais dû être là. La chaleur de leurs mains auraient pu faire croire qu'ils étaient simplement endormis, faisant d'horribles cauchemars. Mais non. La grande tranchée qui traversait leur cou, laissant apparaître les cartilages dans un spectacles des plus lugubres, malsain, rappelait leur mort. Ils n'étaient plus là. Le Hans et la Rico qui se tenaient devant moi n'étaient plus que des coquilles vides. Des sanglots plus gros m'échappèrent et je me mis à hurler. Hurler mon chagrin. Hurler mon désespoir. Hurler ma culpabilité. Ça me faisait du bien, en quelque sorte. Lorsque ma voix s'éteignit, je sentais que mon visage était ravagé par les larmes, un goût salé envahissant également ma bouche. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais ainsi, près d'eux à pleurer, à veiller même. Mes larmes s'étaient taries depuis longtemps lorsque je m'endormis contre eux sous l'émotion. Mon sommeil fut plein de cauchemars, me réveillant en sursaut. Je me redressais pour tomber nez-à-nez avec mes défunts parents. Réveil tout aussi dur. Après avoir caressé leurs joues maintenant froides, je décidais de me relever. Je devais appeler des nettoyeurs. Personne ne devait savoir. En levant le nez, je m'aperçus que j'étais passé à côté du plus gros, obnubilé par mes parents. Sur le mur, je pouvais lire un message tracé du sang de mes parents, en lettres capitales.

« _Apprend où es ta place. »_

Je vis rouge. Ils étaient au courant de mes recherches. Les Ackerman m'avaient-ils dénoncé ? Non, Levi était plus ou moins de mon côté et Mikasa ne me voulait aucun mal, je commençais à m'entendre avec elle. Un cri m'échappa. Ils me le paieront ! Tous autant qu'ils sont ! Ils ne veulent pas que je fasse de recherches ? Très bien... Je serrais les poings, regardant mes pieds. Je me comportais comme un enfant fautif devant ce message. Je ne devais pas. J'étais un Jäger. Oui, j'étais sensé être l'héritier d'un clan de mercenaires excellant dans tous les domaines. Mes poings se desserrèrent et un gloussement m'échappa. Ce gloussement se transforma en un rire, un rire qui s'amplifia, devenant presque fou. Je riais à gorge déployée alors que mes parents adoptifs gisaient à mes pieds. Un spectacle certainement glauque, mais peu m'importait Lorsque j'eus fini ma crise de fou rire, un couteau fendit les airs pour se planter sur le message.

« Vous. C'est vous qui allez apprendre où est votre place. Je ne laisserais pas ça impuni. Mais la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. J'écraserais ma fierté en attendant... Rico, Hans... Je suis désolé... J'aurais dû me tenir tranquille. Surtout toi Hans, j'aurais dû t'écouter. »

Je pris mon téléphone et appelait des Nettoyeurs pour qu'ils s'occupent des lieux. Je me recueillis devant feu mes parents et fis un sac avant de partir à l'arrivée des hommes. Je ne remettrais jamais les pieds ici. Je ne pourrais jamais le faire. Heureusement j'avais mon portefeuille avec moi. J'irais dans un hôtel en attendant mes premiers contrats et je louerais ensuite un appartement sous un faux nom. Je pris le premier qui me passais sous la main et utilisais un faux nom, ayant déjà des faux papiers faits par les soins de Mikasa. Je posais mes affaires dans ma chambre et m'assis sur le lit, prenant ma tête dans mes mains. Ma volonté ne devra jamais flancher. Après tout...

« Ma vendetta commence maintenant. »

* * *

**Voilà, avec cette fin, vous avez dû comprendre mon dilemme. Continuer l'entraînement d'Eren ou faire une grosse ellipse... Cette réflexion me torturant depuis un moment, je risque de mettre du temps à pondre la suite. Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
